To A Different Tune This Euphony of Starshipping
by Inufan078
Summary: A series of one shots based on songs. I imagine stories and images as I listen to music so I decided to write one shots based on them. Some are a little bit based on music videos. I can't animate these ideas so I'm writing. Just a fun side project.
1. Criminal

Based off of the song "Criminal" by Britney Spears. No copyright infringement intended.

_**Criminal**_

I know who I'm with isn't the smartest move. I know he has a rough past I can tell by the criminal marker on his cheek, however there is just something about him I can't help but be pulled towards him.

"Judai you ready?" the black haired male with yellow zigzagged highlights asked as he finished loading bullets into a gun and passed said gun to me.

"Yes Yusei let's go." I said as I took the gun smiling as he looked at me.

I know what I'm doing is wrong. I know that if my friends knew who I was hanging around with they would beg me to stop and try to get me to reconsider. It wouldn't surprise me if Rei or Asuka would cry for me. However I just can't deny this attraction... I know it isn't rational but I just can't leave his side.

"We're here come on Judai." Yusei spoke calmly as he walked into the store I shadowed behind him. He walked up to the til and drew his gun. "Give me all your cash and duel runner parts now! Hurry it up!"

The man at the till obliged and quickly rounded up the parts that were behind the counter on showcase and emptied his cash drawer from the till. I myself got caught up in the moment and yelled at the man myself;

"Hurry it up old man!" I didn't know whether it was from the excitement of the moment or the fact that I was nervous that the authorities would show up and we would be hauled away to the facility.

The man scrambled and threw the bag of items at us. We caught them and quickly ran off hearing sirens as we ran. A back alley caught my eye as we ran;

"Quick this way Yusei!" I yelled as I made a sharp right into the alleyway. I looked behind me to see Yusei following. I then noticed a metal staircase which led to some apartments and I started to run up them, Yusei still following close behind.

I sat down on the stairs keeping as close to the dark brick wall as I could hoping the dark alleyway could keep us hidden. Yusei sat on a stair below me doing the same. Our chests rose and fell fast, we were tired from running and nervous that the authorities would catch us but we kept our mouths shut trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Sirens lit up the alley way and I heard a door slam. We looked down seeing a cop looking around the alleyway with a flashlight. He shone it up and I held my breath as I stiffened up against the wall praying to god that he wouldn't see us. The light quickly passed over us and I saw the man walk out from the alley, hearing a slam I heard sirens once more as a car squealed off. Instantly I felt relief and let out a huge breath of air as I went limp. Yusei lifted himself off of the stair and went up one stair now sitting with me. Sapphire eyes met my brown eyes and he ruffled my hair as he spoke in a low tone;

"That was a good job back there Judai. Nice evasion too." he complimented.

I smirked in a mischievous way. "Was it a good enough job to deserve a reward?" I knew he would know what I wanted. I couldn't help it he had drawn me in with those sapphire gems once again just one out of his many fatal attractions.

"Perhaps..." he said as he smiled towards me.

"Stop being such a tease. You know what I want." _"Woah where did that come from?" _I thought surprised by the words that had just left my mouth. I knew I was frustrated but I didn't think I was _that _frustrated.

Yusei chuckled; "Oh getting a little feisty are we? Someone thinks their a Mr. Tough guy now huh?" Yusei said as he put a hand underneath my chin tilting my face slightly upwards looking at me.

"No... it's not that. I'm sorry I don't know where it came from I mean-" I started to explain myself but was cut off when he did what I was so waiting and desired for. Feeling rough lips against mine I couldn't help but close my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer towards me he made a slight muffled noise as I did so. He released and looked at me confused;

"Judai?"

It was strange and he knew it. He was use to leading this crazy deranged relationship of ours but perhaps he was right. Perhaps I was feeling a little bit "feisty." I licked my lips as I looked at him, my fingers tracing that familiar yellow criminal marker on his face. "You know you never told me how you got this... but I suppose that isn't really the main topic at hand now is it?" I smirked.

"I don't know Judai... do you want it to be?" Yusei smirked.

"Come closer." I whispered as I yanked on his shirt to pull him towards me. He made a slight "oof" sound as I did so. Before he even had a chance to speak I crashed my lips into his once more. He made a muffled noise of shock once again but I didn't stop. I kept my hand gripped on his shirt. Using my free hand I grabbed a large amount of hair on his head, I smiled as I then roughly and quickly pulled his hair towards me. He then did what I was hoping and opened his mouth yelping in pain, not missing this opportunity I opened my own mouth and slipped my tongue into his mouth. He made more muffled noises trying to protest, I then released from his mouth at his discomfort. He huffed trying to catch his breath. I looked down to his neck seeing perfect skin exposed. I can't deny this attraction.

"J-Judai." Yusei started to say, however I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I didn't want this moment to stop just yet.

Before he could say anymore I dipped my head down to the side of his neck. Starting from the bottom I traced my tongue up and stopped just falling short of his ear. It was then I opened my mouth and pulled a chunk of skin in my mouth sucking the man's skin.

"J-J-Judai..." Yusei started to say again but I could tell he was having trouble speaking. I diverted my eyes towards him as I continued slightly nibbling now I saw his head was tilted back into the air. "J-Judai... I thought I was..." he stopped talking again as he slightly moaned. "I thought I was the one... who was suppose to..." he stopped again trying to finish; "Reward you." he then finished speaking breathlessly.

I then pulled away from his neck and traced the new tender area in a circular motion with my index finger. "Yes... but this..." I started unsure of how to finish. What was this exactly? "Was more fun..." I finished.

"It... it was... different." Yusei responded still breathing quite heavily.

"But a good different right?" I asked hoping.

"Oh... most definitely." Yusei agreed. "It's was just surprising. I didn't expect it."

"Truthfully... I didn't expect it either. I don't know what overcame me."

Yusei looked at me like I had gone mad but then composed his facial structure once more. "Interesting... however we should get going getting caught would be no fun at all."

"No. No it wouldn't." I smiled.

We got up walking down from the stairs, loot in hands. I found myself linking my free hand with his as we walked through the dark alley's to avoid attention. At one point I even rested my head on his shoulder as we walked. I knew he would reprimand me soon for slowing our pace but I would continue to lean for as long as I could.

"Judai stop it you're going to get us caught. I don't mind the hand holding but you know you have to release if we have to hide right?"

"Yes I know Yusei." I nodded in agreement as I lifted my head from his shoulders. There was the scolding I was waiting for however I wouldn't have it any other way. I know I should let go I know this ain't smart but I just can't deny it I'm in love with a _criminal. _


	2. Stereo Hearts

Based off of the song "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine. No copyright infringement intended.

_**Stereo Hearts**_

I walked into the familiar building, I will admit I didn't go to the bar often but there was supposedly a live band playing tonight and I had nothing better to do tonight. However being by myself I don't know how much fun this will be. I don't plan on getting smashed though, a couple drinks sure, but I'm not going to make a hooting fool out of myself like most do while out for the night.

Finding a table I pulled the black leather chair out towards me. I shrugged off my red jacket and placed it on the chair so my spot wouldn't be taken. It was early but with a live band playing tonight it was guaranteed that the place would be filled. I walked away from the table to go and get a drink.

"What'll you have?" the girl behind the bar asked.

"Rye and coke."

"Coming up." she replied.

I waited as she poured the contents into the glass she then slid the glass to me. I slid her a ten dollar bill and told her to keep the change as I walked back to my table drink in hand.

I sat down at the table and gingerly tipped the glass side to side watching the ice cubes float around in the substance. I raised the glass up to my lips and took a slight sip as I took in my surroundings. More people began to enter the building as time passed and soon it would be time for the band to come and set up.

I sighed as time passed, walking up to the bar I got a beer this time. I then walked back to my chair and noticed the band starting to set up their equipment on the stage, which I had a surprisingly good view of. Truthfully, I wasn't expecting much it's a band that no one has heard of and most of the bands hired to perform at bars are hopeful dreamers. I took another swig of my beer as people shuffled around the room and sat down, some ordered drinks and some stood. I found myself looking around people watching and sighing bored. I looked at the walls to see the decor the bar had set up. I could hear a little bit of a melody in the air but it was nothing that interested me. Until a voice started singing;

_"My heart's a stereo. It beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh. Make me your radio. Turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you so sing along to my stereo."_

I instantly flipped my head towards the source. The voice just sounded so... amazing and beautiful. I noticed the person singing was the lead singer of the band. He gripped onto the microphone as if holding on for dear life and had his eyes shut as he sang. He had black hair which was spiked in a strange sort of hair style along with a few stray yellow highlights that seemed to almost look like lightning bolts if he turned a certain way.

Soon I heard rapping and he had stopped singing. I looked to see an orange haired man with his hair spiked high spitting rhymes behind the lead singer. The black haired male had his eyes open now looking towards his partner who was rapping nodding his head in a calm non violent repetitive head bang as he went through his part. However I didn't care about the rapping when was the lead singer going to sing again? Would he? Surely that couldn't be his only part it just couldn't be. I found myself entranced as I continued to stare at the black haired male. Soon I heard that harmonic voice once again this time paying attention to the lyrics he was singing;

_"My heart's a stereo. It beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note oh! Oh! Make me your radio. Turn me up when you feel low this melody was meant for you so sing along to my stereo." _

Even the lyrics were beautiful... such emotion. Soon after he was done his part the orange haired male along with a blonde haired male behind him starting to sing together as the melody went on;

_"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!"_

The lead singer than cut in once again;

_"To my stereo!" _

The two continued singing in the background and the lead male cut in once again.

_"So sing along to my stereo." _

With the way he ended saying "stereo" I thought the song was already over however then the orange haired male began to rap again. I listened and waited throughout the rap hoping for that same familiar tune once more. He then began to sing again only this time I found myself singing out loud with the lead male. "My heart's a stereo. It beats for you so listen close! Hear my thoughts in every note. Oh! Oh!" as I sang and he sang I noticed him look over to me his eyes glimmered a bit as his lips slightly curved upwards. I found myself slightly embarrassed and immediately stopped singing turning my head to the side to avoid eye contact, though secretly I loved that he smiled.

It was then that after the short same lyrical melody the song changed and he sang different lyrics this time. I flipped my head finding myself looking at him once more;

_"I only pray you'll never leave me behind." _"Never leave me." his band mates sang behind him. _"Because good music can be so hard to find." _"So hard to find." his band mates went again but their voices were droned in comparison to his.

I felt like he was looking directly at me. I knew that wasn't possible and that he was just looking towards the crowd but yet I felt... connected to him. I couldn't turn away as he continued to sing.

_"I'll take your head and hold it closer to mine!" _

I continued to look at him now noticing that he had deep blue eyes.

_"Thought love was dead but now you're changing my mind!" _

He finished the last word with a bang increasing pitch and adding more emotion to his voice. I felt my heart flutter at the last line he had sang. He then went into his normal chorus looking away from me... or rather I mean the crowd and slipped the microphone out of its' stand. He then became a little more energetic and started to hop about on the stage dancing in an almost carefree way.

_"My heart's a stereo. It beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note."_

He then raised his hands at the "oh oh" and clapped them together with the microphone encouraging the crowd to clap and sing along as he then twirled his wrists in the air giving his hands a rolling motion.

_"Make me your radio. Turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you so sing along to my stereo!"_

His band mates then continued on with "Oh oh!'s" once more while the lead singer sang "yeah!" over and over in different ways energetically.

_"So sing along to my stereo!" _the lead male finally finished as the band panted from their performance.

The people of the bar clapped respectfully. Some drunks gave cat calls and others whistled loudly. I still found myself looking at the lead singer as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and then took a swig from his bottled water. Unintentionally I found myself humming the melody of his part of the song. He looked up looking back and forth like he was looking for someone. Resting his eyes on me as I continued to hum he looked at me with a confused expression on his face. Blinking, his whole face seemed to change demeanor and it soon went warm as he smiled his eyes slightly glistening once more. I felt myself instantly go quiet as I flipped my head down towards the table staring at it as my face exploded into red.

The bar was soon empty and the band was left to leaving. I heard voices asking someone if they were coming and a voice responded back; "Yeah I'll be right there. Just go ahead without me I'll catch up soon alright?"

I was still looking at the table. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I figured it was management about to tell me that I had to leave;

"Um excuse me."

I directed my eyes upwards to the source of the voice only to find the black haired male singer peering down at me. I flipped my head up shocked and flustered; "Uh... uh yes?" I spat out.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice you tonight. You really seemed to be enjoying our music correct me if I'm wrong?"

"Uh. Uh. No that's right! You were very good!" I sputtered and soon corrected myself; "I mean you were all very good it was a good song... but you were especially phenomenal... I mean. I'm sorry I'm just rambling now I'll stop. What is it that you wanted?" I asked sure that my face was a tinge of red once again.

He smiled at me warmly once again; "Well I'm glad... it's not usual that that happens so..." he stopped talking leaving silence to linger for a few seconds. "I'm glad. It means a lot to me." he finished as his eyes sparkled. They were the brightest I had seen them tonight. He started out pain stricken and harsh but then went to carefree and enthusiastic was it all because I was enjoying their music so much? I found myself unintentionally humming his chorus once more. He smiled once more; "Do you mind me asking what your name is?"

I stopped humming at the question. "Hmm? Oh my name? I'm Judai. Judai Yuki." I said and then starting to hum again.

_"Well my heart's a stereo it beats for you so listen close. Hope you will come to another one of my shows oh oh!" _

The man sang to me I felt my heart skip a beat and I felt flustered once more. "I-ah-I mean for sure I will! Uh-uh...?"

"Yusei. Yusei Fudo."

"Yes for sure Yusei! I will!" I smiled at him.

"Good and next time... don't stop singing okay?"

"Oh-... okay." I replied.

"See you later Judai I better get going my friends will be getting impatient and thinking I stuck them with all the work." He said as he turned to leave.

I stood up from the table grabbing my jacket off of the chair. Yes... I would most definitely attend another show.

**Slight Author's Note: **If you enjoyed this the setting I imagined it quite a lot like 's author StarLIGHT-Ectasy's starshipping story "If I Had You." I too have imagined Yusei being in a band with his Team Satisfaction members I however didn't include Kiryu in this one but he wasn't in my head while I listened to this song however when I listen to "Dude Looks Like a Lady" he is... don't ask about that idea it's not getting written because it's not anywhere near starshipping related. Anyways when I listened to this song I saw in my head Judai being at a bar bored on band night waiting to see them and then falling in a swoon per say for the lead singer. It wasn't intentional to be so close to her story it just happened.


	3. Born This Way REMIXED

Based off of the Zedd Remix of "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga

_**Born This Way REMIXED**_

It was dark as colorful lights flashed and voices buzzed throughout the entire room. I sighed as I placed my right hand elbow on the table, cradling my head in the palm of my hand. I looked around the room observing the people that were in it as they danced, drank and made complete fools of themselves. Honestly bars were boring to me, it was all just a gimmick really one big room; one big show. I looked over with bored eyes, sighing seeing the brown and orange haired boy smiling as he nodded his head along to the beat of the music. Every once in a while he would take a sip from his alcoholic beverage. He looked over to me frowning;

"Hey Yusei why don't you get a drink? Cheer up a bit will ya? You're suppose to be having fun!" Judai yelled over to me over the music at the table where we sat.

"I can't. I'm driving remember?" I replied.

"Oh yeah..." the duelist remembered then frowning becoming disappointed. However he soon perked up once more and smiled; "Doesn't mean you can't have something non-alcoholic! I'll get you a soda or something how about?"

"Really it doesn't matter Judai." I sighed. I really didn't care to be here. However he was having fun and I didn't just want to leave him alone so I suppose I could endure one night of this.

"Come on Yusei... cheer up a bit will you? I'll go grab you a soda. Stay here!" Judai said as he got up from the table to go to the bar.

I simply nodded showing that I understood. I continued to look around as another song came on over the speakers. Apparently it wasn't a very popular song though, since most of the drunken dancers had vacated the dance floor to stumble back to their chairs. Maybe I would find bars a lot more fascinating if I myself actually became one of those stumbling idiotic people. It started to facinate me in all honesty. I occasionally drank for a drink but I found no point in getting completely intoxicated, however for some reason the idea seemed to be appealing tonight. I sighed once more. Too bad however, I have to drive and I know that Judai and I's money combined together cannot pay for a taxi ride home and I wasn't about to stumble my way home, not to mention leave my D-Wheel here over night. No it wasn't an option, only Judai would be having the fun tonight.

"Here you go Yusei!" Judai said as he set the glass of soda down in front of me. I simply stared at it for minute and then thanked him. He then sat down across the table from me as he continued to nod to the music.

Probably about twenty minutes or so had passed and Judai had noticed I didn't have any of my drink yet;

"Hey. I didn't spike it you know. It's just soda I promise!"

"I know I know!" I quickly said waving my hands in front of my face. "I'm just not thirsty is all that's why I didn't care to have a drink or not!" I felt bad for making him think I didn't trust him. I waited a couple more minutes and then took the drink starting to slowly sip on it to be polite.

Time continued to pass and another new song blared over the speakers. As the lyrics started to begin to play I heard Judai yell out in excitement;

"No way! This song! Alright! This song is so awesome!" he shouted thrilled by the song choice.

I however didn't understand the song seemed pretty tame to me, quite bland really. I suppose the lyrics had a message but it wasn't much of a party song. "Really you like this song?" I asked.

"Yeah it's awesome!" he shouted back.

"It is? It doesn't seem like much of a bar song... it's pretty tame."

"You just gotta wait for it!" Judai said.

"Wait for it?"

"Yeah wait for the drop!"

"The what?" I asked unsure if I heard what he said correctly. He chuckled;

"The drop!"

"The drop?" I asked again. What the heck was that?

"You'll know once you hear it you can't miss it!" Judai shouted once more excited.

The song continued on and I was waiting for this so called "drop" whatever that was. Soon the bass on the speakers went wild as the beat of the song changed dramatically. It wasn't so bad... but then another sound was heard and it felt like I was sitting right next to the speakers. The bass and sound of this different beat was overwhelming it made my ears tingle and my head hurt. Judai was certainly right you definitely couldn't miss it. Did Judai seriously _**like**_ this kind of music? I looked over to him as my head pounded he was head banging so hard all I could see was a blur of brown and orange. The song tamed for a bit and I was thankful but all too soon that same beat came again and I groaned as my head pounded and my body vibrated from the bass. Now I really wanted to get out of here.

Finally the song ended. I rubbed my temples as my head continued to pound. The constant bass of the song was enough but of course while it played the colorful lights and strobe lights had to go along to the beat. I was seeing stars and I found it difficult to make things out. I blinked a couple times trying to get rid of the stars that tortured me but to no avail.

"Awe man it's over! Wasn't it awesome Yusei? Didn't I tell ya?" I heard Judai say to me however I struggled to find his face. I didn't know if I was looking at him or not but I began to talk anyways;

"My head hurts can we please go now?"

"Huh what's wrong Yusei?"

"That song of yours... how do you even listen to that without getting a headache?"

"Oh I don't know it doesn't bother me! You not feeling well though? How about we go outside for some fresh air." Judai suggested.

I nodded in approval as I pushed myself up from my chair. I then turned to leave but with the stars still haunting my vision and the darkness of the bar I couldn't see properly. I ended up bumping into someone who was sitting in a chair as they yelled at me as I toppled onto the chair I then used my hands trying to regain balance as I apologized. I stood up straight and started to walk once more I heard Judai yell from behind me;

"Hey Yusei where are you going? The doors are the other way!"

I was frustrated. I couldn't see, my head pounded and to be quite frank I'm surprised I can still hear or concentrate enough to. I turned to my left and started to walk blindly once more hoping I was going in the right direction this time. I bumped into a metal object this time and I assumed it to be a railing, I gasped as the air was knocked out of me. I tried breathing some more and heard a voice beside me and soon something was around my left hand arm. I looked to my left side to see a red long sleeve linked into my arm.

"Jeez Yusei. Come on you must not be feeling well. I'm the one who's been drinking here. Doors are this way." I heard Judai say as I walked with him leading me in the right direction.

I soon heard doors open and a blast of cold air hit me as we walked outside. He continued to walk as we stopped against a wall. I leaned as I slide down it, groaning as I now sat on the ground.

"Woah Yusei. Are you okay?" I heard Judai ask me as he stood. I flipped my head up shooting daggers at him. "Woah what's with that look? What's wrong with you?" he asked.

It was at this point that I had had enough. "What's wrong? What's wrong? I can't see there are stars everywhere from all those stupid lights! My head is pounding and I can hardly concentrate enough to think! Not to mention I can hardly hear! I only hear buzzing all around me and thankfully your voice!" I yelled. I had snapped on him. I didn't even care that I had lost my cool at this point I was done with this adventure. I wanted it to be over but I couldn't even see properly to drive so I would have to hope that this fresh air and the more that I blinked would help clear my vision. I saw Judai look at me wide eyed taken back by my sudden outburst. He then soon burst out into laughter. This caused me to become even more angry.

"Do you think this is funny? I don't see what is so funny here!" I continued to yell. It was hard to calm myself down at this point.

He continued to laugh as he struggled to talk. "I'm sorry Yusei! It's just I've never heard you complain so much before! It was a shock at first and I'll admit I was a bit scared but... but it's funny to see you react in such a way!"

I frowned not pleased by this situation. It was then that Judai squatted down to my level, he then kneeled on the ground. He started to brush my bangs away from my face as he looked at me;

"Come on now cheer up." he said as he continued to fuss with my bangs. "Now you said it hurt here right?" he asked me as he then kissed my bare forehead. I felt my cheeks flush immediately as I looked to my right away from him.

"N-not here..." I stuttered shocked that he had kissed me in public.

"Feel better?" he asked me.

My teeth began to chatter. It was cold out... but I didn't think I would begin to shiver. My head still ached but my vision was starting to clear, though things were not fully visible yet.

Judai stood up. "Come on." he said offering me a hand. I looked up at him bewildered. "You're cold we should go inside."

"My head still hurts. Please don't make me go back in there." I argued.

I heard him groan. "Well fine then come on." He said still offering a hand. He was confusing me even more now.

"What are you talking about where are we going?"

He sighed as he grabbed a hand of my own pulling me up. "We're going around to the back of the building so we're not in the "public eye"." he explained.

I still however didn't understand. What was he wanting to do? I followed him as he walked. He stopped by a wall at the back of the building, I looked around to see no one in sight.

"No one here right? Now sit." he commanded me. It felt weird for me to hear Judai talk this way to me.

"What are you planning on doing Judai?" I asked before doing anything.

"Just sit down okay?" he asked more softly now.

I sat against the wall and he sat next to me.

"Look you didn't like the kiss in public right? I heard you say "not here"."

I diverted my head away from him again. "Yes... that is correct."

"And you didn't want to go inside. I know that you're cold so I had to to do something. I don't want you to get hypothermia. So in order for what I'm about to do... I had to get us out of "public eye"." Judai explained.

"Huh I still don't know what-" I began to question Judai but I cut myself off once I felt him wrap an arm around me and pull my body into the side of his. I immediately understood then and leaned my head against his shoulder as I blinked slowly looking towards the ground.

"Look... I'm sorry I laughed at you... but truthfully I didn't know how to react at your sudden outburst. And sometimes I feel like... laughing things off is the only thing I can do." I heard him say. I felt him shift a bit I lifted my head as he turned he then started to stroke my hair. I shifted so my back would be facing him. I leaned my head against his chest and looked up at him, looking into his brown eyes.

"It's okay... I'm sorry I lost my temper." I apologized back.

"It's alright. I could tell you weren't enjoying yourself. I'm sorry I didn't suggest to leave earlier. Are you okay? Does your head still hurt?" He asked.

"Eh... a little bit it's not that bad now it's mostly my ears that are ringing still. My vision is back to normal so we can go anytime you want."

"No we can go anytime you want." he said to me as he started to rub my temples and then my ears. I sighed as my eyelids became heavy;

"Judai you're making me sleepy..."

"Oh am I? I'm sorry!" he exclaimed not realizing as he immediately withdrew his hands from me.

Although I couldn't fall asleep I still wished that he would continue.

"So did you want to go then?" Judai asked slightly shifting getting ready to get up.

"Not yet... there's one more thing." I looked towards the ground sheepish. It felt weird to be against Judai like this... I usually was stroking his hair but tonight it was the other way around and... I didn't all intirely hate it... no in fact I kind of liked it.

"What is it Yusei?" He asked as he looked down at me.

I looked at him but then darted my eyes towards the ground. I could feel my cheeks starting to heat at what I was about to say. "There's still one more thing that hurts."

"Oh what is it Yusei?" Judai asked concerned.

"My..." I found myself questioning myself. Was I really going to say this? Judai looked at me expectantly.

"What is it Yusei?" He asked once more.

I turned my head slightly on his chest as I continued to look towards the ground. I felt my cheeks heat up. "My... my lips." I finally said as I then turned my head to look at his reaction.

He looked at me with a shocked look at first but then his face contorted to be soft looking as he smiled at me warmly. I felt him shift and he held the back of my head with a hand. I then felt another hand slightly tipping my chin back as he kneeled. He then dipped his head as his lips connected with mine I blinked as I saw his neck, however I found myself closing my eyelids as his lips stayed connected to mine. I felt him pull away as my head was set down gently onto something warm and soft. I opened my eyes seeing him staring down at me still smiling gently he asked;

"Better?"

"Much." I said as I then pushed myself off of his lap, now sitting upright. I then stood, my back still facing him; "Shall we go then?" I asked as I looked off towards the distance to where my duel runner would be.

Judai nodded. "Yeah lead the way."


	4. Touchin' On My

Based off of "Touchin On My" by 3OH!3. No copyright infringement intended.

_**Author Note: **_Before we start this is a continuation of "Stereo Hearts" Judai visits another one of Yusei's shows. Also these lovely thoughts were implanted in my brain from this song from seeing a YouTube starshipping AMV to this song. Now to start the crack steam?

_**Touchin' On My**_

It was about 9'o'clock at night and I was standing amongst the crowd outside waiting for the band to come onto the stage. The air was cool as a slight breeze went through the crowd, I pulled my red jacket closer to my face as I navigated my way through the slight crowd to try and get closer to the stage. I apologized as I bumped into anyone and eventually had made my way through so I was at the front of the crowd now. I nuzzled my face into the collar of my jacket trying to keep warm as I looked at the stage waiting for the band. I found myself starting to rock my body forward and then back as I became impatient.

I wanted to see him again. That's why I was here after all... but not only to see him but to hear him again as well. A slight mist started to fall, making the air damp and even more cool. _"Just great." _I thought as I tried to stay warm now retracting my hands into the sleeves of my jacket to keep my hands from freezing. I looked around to see people leaving and joining. An outdoor venue had its' perks and its' disadvantages. Not knowing how the weather was going to act was definitely a disadvantage, however as people walked by you had the the potential of getting more fans as they may stop and listen if the tune does so catch their ear in a positive influence.

As I waited more people walked in front of me, I could still see the stage but I may have to move during the show to see again. It was then I heard a sound of a cymbal as the orange haired man that I had seen before slightly tripped into the drum set. The blonde haired man that walked up behind him that I had seen last show gave him a slight glare as Yusei followed behind the blonde man he gave a slight disapproving look to the blonde haired man. He then turned to the orange haired man and I saw the orange haired man simply scratch the back of his head as he slightly blushed saying something inaudible to myself and the crowd but what I assumed was to be an apology. The three men took their positions, the orange haired male at the drums, the blonde haired man at the keyboards and Yusei as the lead singer once more. Yusei gripped the microphone as he shifted it in the stand from left to right he spoke;

"Hey there everyone! Thanks for coming out to listen to us! We'll be doing a bit more of a cyber funk tonight I guess you could call it... I'm not really sure how to describe the feel of this song so listen for yourself and see if you like it!"

_"Huh... so the orange haired man plays the drums as well. Wonder what he means... wonder what kind of song they'll be playing tonight." _I thought as the music started to play. Yusei started to sing only he sounded far more different time. There was a certain roughness you could say I guess... like he didn't really care what people thought? It wasn't until a certain lyric I was uncertain if I had heard it correctly. Surely I hadn't right? But then it came around again as the sound effects made up for the to be certain dirty lyrics;

_"Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show. If you wanna -bloop!- me I won't say no!" _

I found my face instantly flushing as I heard the lyrics. This was quite a different song than the last one... quite a bit more risky I suppose you could say.

_"T-t-t touchin on my -bleep!- While I'm touchin your -bloop!- You know that we are gonna -bleep!- Cause I don't give a -bloop!-"_

Suddenly I was quite happy to be hidden a little bit by the crowd. My thoughts seemed to wander as I watched Yusei continue singing he was now swaying his hips back and forth as he sang. Eventually his whole body followed the left to right motions he was making with the microphone stand;

_"I can't get you outta my mind. With the way you walk. The way walk the way you walk."_

He then stopped swaying and extended his right arm out to the crowd pointing. He held onto the microphone with his left hand as he head banged and his body followed in the same bobbing motion as his knees bent down and then up. His hand pointing as it went up and down;

_"Baby you should be a sign. The way you stop. Make me stop make me stop!"_

He then stopped standing still once more as he held onto the microphone with both hands now singing;

_"Cause some like fast."_

He then dropped to the floor as his hands followed down the poll, now squatting.

_"Some like slow." _

He sang as he pulled himself back up to the microphone, cutting off a word before getting to the microphone. He then did something I really didn't expect. Gripping the microphone then started to slowly... grind against the microphone stand? He made slow movements as he went up and then slid his way down continuing with the lyrics;

_"Ladies come and ladies go. Skip the tell and let's just show. Cause I want you to know..." _

He stopped, straightening himself up as he continued to sing, slightly panting now as his eyes searched the crowd.

_"Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show."_

It was at this point my mind was going absolutely crazy. Every dirty lyric he sang an image flashed through my head with him and I in it.

_"If you wanna -bleep!- me I won't say no!" _

I found myself closing my eyes as the images ran through my head. I felt my breathing increase.

_"T-t-t touchin on my -bleep!- While I'm touchin on your -bloop!-"_

I felt my breath hitch as images flooded through my mind with the last lyric. Since when had I become so perverted?

_"You know that we are gonna -bleep!- Cause I don't give a -bloop!-"_

It was then that at the last sound effect of that lyric line my eyes shot open remembering where I was. This was all just a song the illusion was not real... and I was amongst a crowd of people. Dear god... I hoped I hadn't made an idiot out of myself and done something outright obscene. Yusei continued to sing as I heard the same lyric constantly over and over again that he continued to sing;

_"I don't give a -bleep!-" _

Finally the song had finished with a loud boom and the crowd was silent. Yusei panted into the microphone trying to catch his breath. He swallowed and then spoke;

"Thanks for coming out everyone! Hope you enjoyed the song!"

The crowd began to thin as people left however I was left standing staring at the empty stage as Yusei and his band mates left. The more I thought about the lyrics I then realized he was singing about a girl. A girl. I felt my face explode into red once more as my previous images flooded through my brain once again. I shook my head freeing myself from my trance. No matter how embarrassed I was I still... I still had to talk to him again. I looked to my right to see him walking down the stage's side stairs. I walked over to him, he turned and smiled at me when he saw me;

"Oh hey there! So you did come to another one of our shows! How did you like the song this time?" he asked me cheerful. He seemed happy that I had shown up once again.

I found it hard not to feel my cheeks burn yet again at his question. I tried to keep my cool as I answered. "It was... it was kind of... risky."

"Huh... yeah I suppose the lyrics are quite risky aren't they? That's a new way to describe it! Perhaps I'll say that before we play it at another venue!"

Play it at another venue? The thought of the song was too much and if he did the same dance moves again... I felt my face instantly heat up.

"Hey... are you okay? You don't look so well all of a sudden." I heard Yusei ask me.

I instantly buried my face into my jacket's collar trying to hide it from him. I couldn't possibly tell him the truth of how much his song made me... want him.

"J-Judai?" I heard him ask me.

I flipped my head out from my collar now looking at him, forgetting about my flushed face. He remembered my name?

"It is... Judai right?"

"Y-ye-" I squeaked. I cleared my throat and tried once more. "Yes." I said.

"Are you okay?" I heard him say, however his voice sounded the same to me as it sounded in the song. I felt my face heat more as I heard the dirty lyrics in my head once more; _"If you wanna -bleep!- me I won't say no." _for a minute I really thought he had said that to me and I answered back to the question;

"Yes. Yes I do." I said answering the question I heard in my head. Yusei looked at me confused;

"What are you talking about?"

I instantly realized that the question was only in my head and covered my mouth as I slightly squeaked from embarrassment. This was so awkward... I had to make a break for it but how could I if I couldn't even speak to him? I felt my legs fidget against each other as I looked at him trying to think of a way out.

"Listen Judai I gotta go I'm finished with the show. My friends will be waiting for me." I heard him say as he turned to leave my brain automatically thought back to the song once more as I swear I heard him say the same lyric line again.

"No! Don't leave! I want to! I want to!" I started yelling at him. My images were taking over my brain as the song flooded through it seemed as though his voice fueled my images and they spoke for me. He stopped and turned to look at me;

"You want to what?" he asked confused.

I then started to... sing? No... I was singing his song... that he was just singing though I changed the girl to boy... why was I singing this? Why was this coming out? Why brain why? Stop it! Stop it!

"Comeon..." I started. "Boy you know I want you, want you want you now!" What am I doing? Why can't I stop? "You know you want me, want me want me now. Cause there's not that much to figure out." I finally stopped myself. I was mentally slapping myself inside as Yusei looked at me with a shocked face. Though it then proceeded to turn back to normal. He then started to walk up to me with an almost... was that a mischievous smile spread upon his face? He looked into my eyes as he then spoke in a low voice as he continued to smile;

"So baby let's get down." I heard him say however I didn't believe it. This time it was my turn to be shocked as I stood and continued to look at his face. I'm sure my face must have look absolutely dumbfounded.

"Surely... surely you jest?" I asked thinking he was just toying with me.

He shook his head from left to right showing that he was not joking. He then stopped and looked at my face once again, smiling in a sly fashion now. "Nope. Did you not really want this?"

"Oh no I want it!" I answered a little too hastily.

I saw him smile again. "Keh. So do you like it fast or slow?" he asked.

Instantly my face exploded into red once more. What kind of a question was that? This was a whole darker side I saw to the singer than he usually portrayed to me... but come to think of it we had only met twice maybe this was his true demeanor? "I-I-I mean... uh... Y-Yusei..."

I saw his face turn to a serious one as he looked at me. "Your judgement is clouded by lust."

I felt my brain snap out of it's cloudy space. Wait had all that really just happened? Or was the last statement just what Yusei has said and nothing else really had happened? "Did... did that just happen... I mean with you... and your such forward actions."

"Yes... I was only feeding your desire... however I wouldn't go ahead and do something without you truly knowing what you want. Music... is a powerful thing."

"So... this... wasn't awkward to you? I mean... I kind of gave quite the advances..."

"At first... yes and to be honest as I played along at first yes but it was shall I say... fun? The mind is a complicated thing. It holds no boundaries to what it can surprise us with next. However, if you wanted I wouldn't mind a date." he said as he slightly smiled back to me.

"Uh... uh yeah... that sounds good." I heard myself answer back as I slightly blushed embarrassed by the situation.

I saw him lift my left arm as he rolled my jacket's sleeve up he grabbed a black permanent marker from the back of his pants pocket and wrote numbers on my arm. He then capped the lid as he stuck the marker back into his pants pocket. "There's my phone number... give me a shout when you want to make a plan and we'll see how things go. Who knows maybe that lust isn't just lust and one day we'll discover that but for now... get some sleep and we'll see how things progress alright?"

I found myself nodding in approval as I blushed and turned to walk away. Why must everything that leaves his mouth sound so absolutely magnificent?


	5. Hit Me Up

Based off of the song "Hit Me Up" by Danny Fernandes ft. Josh Ramsay & Belly. No copyright infringement intended.

_**Hit Me Up**_

I swallowed hard. I had been on edge the past couple of days, however I didn't understand why. Judai and I were always doing secretive underground illegal "missions" for the gang we were apart of. Most worked with the gang quite well, however Judai and I liked to work on "missions" ourselves. We worked well together and that was how we like it. The two of us no one else ever interfering in that and the head member of the gang didn't seem to mind that as long as we got our job done.

I looked into the full length mirror as I tightened the black tie which matched my suit. "Judai are you ready to go?" I asked as I looked towards my partner.

He nodded as he finished tightening the tie that matched his suit as well. We matched in outfits but a black and white suit seemed the most clean looking for where we were going.

"Okay let's go. You know we have to keep quiet and do this quickly."

"Yeah I got it Yuse. No problem we'll have this done in no time like we always do."

I walked out of the room as he shadowed behind me. I really didn't like how carefree he was sometimes he took somethings way too lighthearted. I don't know why I'm on edge but I just feel as if something is going to go wrong tonight.

I opened the drivers side door of the black Challenger and took my seat as did Judai in the passenger's side. I started the engine and put the car into drive as I drove away from the curb making our way to the location.

"Look maybe we should go over this again." I said as I drove.

"What is there to go over? We get in we get out. It's that simple. Why are you so paranoid Yuse? You know we're good at this you got your tie on a little too tight?"

"Yeah... I guess there isn't really much to go over. We know what we're doing." And he was right. With us most of the time words weren't needed. It's like we could sense each others movements and we always got our "mission" done flawlessly each time without words being needed making the job done quick and clean.

We arrived at the location and we both exited the vehicle. Looking at each other we simply nodded as we parted our ways making our separate entrances into the dressed up suburban home.

* * *

><p>People flooded the location as I made my way through the large crowds of people. I looked at all the fancy decorations as I tried to find the item we would need for our job. Accidentally bumping into a larger man who looked to almost be a body guard he glared at me as I apologized and moved on eying me as I walked past.<p>

_"Shit... I might have blown my cover." _I thought as I continued to move throughout the crowd to a bedroom. I entered and started to look through drawers cautiously looking behind me every once in a while to make sure no one had entered. I continued to rummage throughout the room but nothing was standing out. I walked out of the room and pulled the doorknob from behind me gently shutting the door as I walked away from the room.

I walked past a giant fish tank which extended up to the ceiling and made my way into another sub-division of the building. Just as I was about to start searching the little lobby area where chairs and a table resided my phone vibrated against my chest. I reached into my suit's jacket and took my phone from the hidden pocket inside. Flipping the phone open I read a text message from Judai;

_"Got it."_

I closed the phone and put it back in my suit's jacket pocket as I walked throughout the building. As I walked I saw Judai pass me handing off the item to me, he whispered as he walked on;

_"I'll give it to you... meet me outside." _

I gave a slight nod from my head as I headed outside to where the pool resided. I looked at the item noticing it was a small USB stick. I shrugged as I slipped the device into my suit's jacket pocket. I didn't know what was on it or what it was needed for as the gang never told us what the items we retrieved on these "missions" were used for. I stood outside at the pool area waiting for Judai. I looked around as time passed trying to spot him. Where had he gone? He was taking an awfully long time... just when I was about to go and check on him I heard a high pitch whistle from a bush off in the distance. I walked up to the bush and a man poked out from behind it I could tell he was from the gang. I looked around to make sure we wouldn't be spotted but we were shadowed quite well.

_"I came for the item." _he whispered as his eyes darted from left to right he then focused on me again as he held out his hand expectantly. I nodded as I looked from left to right once again before reaching into my jacket pocket for the stick. I grabbed it and handed it to him, he snatched it from me as he then disappeared into the bush. Before I could even think to turn around I felt a strong force knock me in the back of the head as I then immediately blacked out falling forward.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, blinking slowly as my vision blurred trying to make out where I was. I felt myself leaning against something. I looked down to see rope wrapped around me and the object, it wasn't until I heard and felt the object struggle that I figured out it was Judai who was wrapped in the rope along with me. I turned my head as far as I could to see him as he continued to struggle trying to break free, his face slightly turned and I could see blood running down from his nose. As he huffed while he struggled blood flew from his nose in short spurts as blood also followed spraying from his mouth. I saw a man walk up to Judai who I recognized to be the gang leader.<p>

"Ah I see you're finally awake." I heard a man say in my direction. I flipped my head towards the voice seeing another gang member. I glared at him. I felt Judai move and I could feel him staring at the side of my face;

"Yusei..." he weakly said. He sounded absolutely exhausted and hopeless. I looked around from my left to right as I noticed crates everywhere and water to the right of myself. We must have been in a shipping dock area.

"What have we done wrong? We delivered the item just as asked!" I shouted turning back towards the man as I continued to glare.

"Yes we have the item that was very good of you two. However... it has been rumored that you two have been holding out other goods on us and whether that rings true or not boys... you see it doesn't really matter now does it?" he smirked at me. "Because in the long run you are disposable after all." I continued to glare as I followed him as he walked. He bent down to Judai and I's backs as he tightened the ropes which were constricted around us. Judai continued to struggle trying to break free. I could hear him panting as he cried out for them to let us go. I was scared but I wasn't going to loose my cool not only for the satisfaction of the two men but also in hopes to keep a hysteric Judai at bay.

The man walked back in front of me. I saw him nod in front of him. It wasn't until then that I heard Judai completely loose it. What was going on? I couldn't turn my head far enough to see.

"No! No! Stop it! Don't!" I heard Judai scream. It wasn't until I heard a loud splash that I finally figured out what was happening. Judai's last screech was absolutely bloodcurdling; "NOOOO! STOP! STOP ITTT!" he screeched.

And then that was it. I felt my eyes automatically shut as our bodies impacted with the water. My mind went to an internal peace as we sank, I blinked opening my eyes trying to look around in the blurry water. I saw the blur of a cinder block falling to the bottom of the sea as I turned my head to Judai to see his body limp and folded over. There was no use. I couldn't escape, my arms were restricted and Judai... was already dead.

I guess this really is the end.


	6. The Golden Age

Based off of the song "The Golden Age" by The Asteroids Galaxy Tour. No copyright infringement intended.

_**The Golden Age**_

I sighed as I continued to pick up dirty dishes from the tables in the little restaurant and placed them into the washtub. Working as a busboy defintely wasn't where I wanted to be but for now it paid for what I needed in college and if there was ever any left over soup at the end of the day I got a free meal.

Truthfully I didn't even care to be in college. Going to college was something to just appease the family since my dreams are to make it big and become a singer one day or even a comedian! Something where I could see my name in shining lights. Right now I'm more on the comedian track as everyone seems to think I'm pretty funny and I think it would be just the best job ever! Not only is the crowd having fun you are too!

Slowly I walked over lifting the heavy basin onto the counter. I exhaled, wiping the back of my hand against my forehead. I felt like we were back in the fifties or something I knew the restaurant was small but couldn't we at least have a dishwasher to load dishes in? I sighed as I started to run water into the stainless steel sink, hunching over watching it fill, I then squirted some soap into it watching it continue to fill a dull expression lying upon my face.

I turned off the tap once there was enough water in sink and went over to the counter to fetch the dirty dishes. I started taking plates out and placing them into the bubbily water. There wasn't a counter beside the sink nor was it a double sink so I always had to rinse fast and release water when it got too full... it was quite inconvient. I set the bin with the remainder of the dirty dishes on the floor beside me as I started to wash.

"Hey Judai."

I recogonized that husky voice anywhere. I turned and smiled, my right eyebrow twitching trying not to glare. "Yes boss what did you need?"

"Here." he said as he threw a notepad at me. "I need you to wait on a table."

"What? But sir! I'm just the busboy! I've never waited a table ever! I wouldn't know what to do! I can't wait a table plus I don't even look presentable!" I flustered. It was true though I've never waited a table before we do have servers and I wasn't the tidiest at my job. I was a busboy what did it matter if I got food on myself I was washing dishes anyways.

"Stop your babbling I don't care. We're short staffed today someone called in sick. Stop what you're doing and come over here."

I sighed. There was no point with arguing with him. I hated how I had to pretend to be nice to this guy just for the sake of minimum wage ramen noodle money and possible free soup. I walked over to him, he stood by the opening where a door would be but we didn't have an actual door to seperate the kitchen from the restaurant so it was just an opening. No curtain, no door, nothing. What a cheapass like everything else in this place it seriously felt like you had stepped back into the fifties with all the outdated appliances, flooring and wallpaper.

When I first applied I did actually apply for entertainment, but of course he didn't want that. It was busboy take it or leave it and with not many other employment options I took it.

I sighed. "Okay so who am I serving?"

"See that guy right over there?" he said as he pointed to the opposite end of the restaurant. I squinted trying to make him out. He had a weird hairstyle it was spiked in an odd fashion. It was colored black with couple of yellow highlights.

"You mean crab head over there?" I couldn't resist. His hair did look like a crab and with my future career being a comedian how could I help myself?

"Hey stop being a smartass and get out there. No funny business with him either."

"Yes boss..." I complied as I walked out. My legs shook as I walked what do I even say when I get there? I mean I guess you just take an order simple enough but is there a certain way to say so? Maybe if I-. I found myself cutting my thoughts short as I realized my legs had carried me to the table already where I should be taking the man's order. I turned and looked at him, swallowing hard. He was still looking at the menu. Noticing me however, he then slowly lowered the menu and turned his head in my direction looking down and then up at me as if he was scanning my apperance; which made me even more nervous as I perspired shakily holding onto the notepad given to me. He face was stoic as it showed no readable expression, he tilted his head slightly as he cocked an eyebrow at me.

It was then that I remembered what I was suppose to be doing: taking his order. "U-uh I mean- did you know what you wanted?" I mentally smacked myself with my chosen wording.

He blinked; "Did you know what your specials were?" he asked even voiced.

He might have been calm, however I still was nowhere near. _"Crap crap crap! Specials! I never thought about that! No I don't know!"_ my mind went into instant panic mode. Why hadn't I checked specials? How stupid was I? Oh right I'm a busboy... I don't do this EVERYDAY but still I should have half a brain... he continued to stare at me. "O-oh! Uh- no I'm sorry! I don't know but I could check for you!" I blurted out.

"No that's fine I'll just have a glass of milk and a burger."

"O-okay!"

"Hey... aren't you forgetting something?" he asked me.

"O-oh I'm sorry is there anything else?"

"What usually goes with a burger?" he smirked at me cocking an eyebrow once more.

"O..oh would you like fries with that?" _Haha... very funny apparently I'm not the only comedian in the building._ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Heh. Sorry just had to hear you say it. But yes fries would be nice." he said as he gave me a slight smile.

"R-right coming up..." I said as I started to walk to the kitchen, scribbling down the order as I walked.

I was met by my boss in the doorway. "Well?" he asked me.

"Well what? I got his order. Here." I said as I passed off the piece of paper to him as I went back to the sink full of dishes to start working on them again.

It wasn't long before I heard our old school bell wring that would come in some sort of seventies board game and the cook yell "Order up!" I continued to wash dishes not thinking anything of it.

"Judai!" I heard my boss yell at me. His voice was irritating me even more than usual today. I turned around yet again, hands still in the sink full of water;

"Y-Yes?" I managed to grit out in as polite of a manner as I could manage.

"This is your order! Take the food to the customer!"

"Um yeah I took the order I didn't think I would have to take it to him too!" I snapped did he not see how many dishes were piling up?

"Oh well excuse me princess! Get out there or do you not want a job?"

I swallowed hard. "Y-yes sir." I quickly wiped off my hands, leaving them a bit damp still and grabbed the plate of food and poured a glass of milk.

I picked up the glass along with the plate in my other hand walking back to the familiar table. I set the food down in front of him and went to set the glass down but before my brain could even comprehend what was happening the glass slide through my slick hand falling to the floor. Luckily it was only a plastic glass as the owner was far too cheap for real glasses but milk spread thoughout the floor.

"A-Awe man! I'm real sorry about that! I'll get a rag and another glass of milk I'll be right back I'm sorry!" I apologized to him as I quickly scooped up the glass from the floor and ran back to the kitchen to fetch some supplies.

I walked back to the table to see someone on the floor mopping up the milk with a rag. However I didn't recognize the person to be any of our servers. Their clothes were quite weird as well it wasn't until I noticed the outlandish hair style that I realized it was the customer I was waiting on. I blinked as I watched him, however I still found myself looking down at his peculiar clothing that matched his unusual hairstyle.

"So... so what's with the costume?" I found myself asking. I mentally smacked myself once more for talking before thinking. I really needed to get some sort of filter.

He looked up at me stopping mid dab, raising an eyebrow perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"Well your clothes I mean... and your hair..."

"You shouldn't insult someone who is helping you." he said simply as he continued to mop the floor.

But where had he gotten that rag from? All we had for napkins were one ply one napkin per cutlery setting. I set down the new glass of milk on the table and then bent down starting to mop up the rest of the milk that was left on the floor. "You know you really don't have to do this..."

"I know I don't. I'm doing it because I want to. You seemed like you were having a hard time."

So it was that easy to tell huh... "Yeah... well I'm not use to waiting tables sorry... this isn't really my chosen profession."

"Then what is?"

"What is?"

"Yes what is your chosen profession."

"Oh... well I want to be a comedian! But you know... that never really goes over too well with parents so I have to stay at this dead end job here washing dishes so I can afford to go to college that I really don't even want to attend."

"Ah I see... I'm afraid I can't relate to you however keep trying for your dream."

"Who said I wasn't trying?" I was a bit peeved at this guy now.

"I didn't say you weren't but if you really wanted to make something out of it perhaps you should get a job where you can work on your comedic skills instead of washing dishes or waiting tables?"

"Y-yeah I suppose I could it's just hard to with the current employment options... I mean my boss is no cake walk but at least I make some income."

He stood up finishing wiping up the milk, I stood as well finishing my area. "Here." he said.

I watched him reach into his pants pocket and pull something out he then set it in my hand. I opened my hand and looked at him wide eyed. "Woah! W-what is this?"

"It's your tip."

"M-my tip? That's a mighty big tip mister after being such a horrible waiter! I mean it's not that I don't appreciate it but this is far too mu-" he cut me off speaking;

"It should buy you a couple meals right? Go out there and live your dream. Doing what you enjoy is how you should live your life it's how anyone should live their lives. Too many people do what others want of them and that's not fair to the person themselves."

"A-are you serious about this?" I really couldn't believe this was happening a complete stranger was _helping _me?

He nodded as he picked a french fry off of his plate and nibbed at is as he stood.

"O-oh man! Thank you so much mister!"

"The name's Yusei... what name should I look out for when you're a great comedian?"

"Judai Yuki's the name!" I smiled back beaming.

"Alright then Judai I look forward to seeing a show."

"For sure!" I nodded. I then proceeded to run into the kitchen where my boss stood, I untied the apron that was hanging around my waist and threw it at his face. "I quit!" I yelled as I then ran out the kitchen looking to my side flashing Yusei a smile as I ran by. He matched with one of his own as I shoved the door open hearing it bang behind me.


	7. Royalty

_Cheap vodka and three sodas got him leaned over so driven he don't need anyone..._

_**Royalty**_

_Based off of the song "Royalty by Down With Webster" _

He does the same thing everyday. He knows what he does isn't right but he's alone in the world. He's trashing himself, his body continues to deteriorate but life is grim, he's frustrated though there comes a point where he doesn't know what else to do. _It's become routine._

Drink.

Snort.

Cut.

Shake on a Subway train.

_Yet he still lives. He would never give up on his life no matter how worthless, no matter how meaningless._

He walks down the street in his same red jacket he once wore daily while attending a prestigious academy. This jacket is the only thing that links him to his memories. The good memories and the bad memories. He feels hopeless and alone, he knows his friends have moved on. Everyday he walks down that same sidewalk, hands stuffed into pants pockets whether he chooses to fashion black or white trousers, it doesn't matter he's not here to impress.

He blames himself for any previous distraught memories with him associated. Obviously it was his fault, no one is to blame but himself.

He still hears the _screams and blame _from others.

Thoughts that agitate his mind a constant reminder of how he should have been able to do something more. They continuously echo throughout his head each day to a point where he's hit rock bottom;

_He's dead inside._

His eyes no longer show any sparkle. They only look to the ground in defeat. When he lifts his head as his dual colored hair of brown and orange tussles in the wind he simply stares with no emotion. No sparkle, no hope, only an empty shell that walks each day.

_Continuously__ feeding his body poison until it crumbles beneath him._

He walks into the same building each night. It's a sketchy bar that smells of urine, the air is filled with smoke from a mixture of drugs. Music is played as lights flash, walls are made out to be green as the lights cause the illusion.

He starts by drinking until he's heavily intoxicated. He'll stumble into passerby's and grumble as he does so incoherent as to where he is until he stumbles into the door of the men's washroom to be greeted by his gateway drug; cocaine. They'll always be two of the same men waiting for him. They line up the powder as he snorts with them. His eyes are bloodshot at this point as he reefs his head up from the sink looking into the cracked mirror. He'll smash the palm of his hand up against his nostrils to wipe the remaining powder into the openings as he stumbles out of the washroom back into the bar. He'll shake his head trying to comprehend what's happening as the room spins the colors seem brighter.

Eventually he'll stumble outside once more as he uses his hands to guide himself against a brick wall down a back alleyway. At some point his shoes are taken off one by one as he leans against the wall, leaving them behind as he stumbles off eventually returning to a sidewalk on a street. His head will make sudden movements jerking as he tries to steady himself while walking.

He makes his way down stairs which lead to a subway station as he shakes and twitches waiting for the next train. He'll enter the doors, they'll close behind him and he'll fall against them as his knees hug his head.

Little does he know the same person is always watching him from above his reading material, whether it be a newspaper, a book on extensive mechanics, or a simple car magazine. He first thinks nothing of him and shakes his head as his black outlandish spikes sway from the motion. It isn't until multiple nights of the same motions he warily watches the other always huddled by the doors of the subway train shaking as his body's condition becomes frailer each day.

However the deteriorated male continues on repeating his damaging life style each day.

The only one in the train with the broken male is the same outlandish hair-styled man as every night. Others immediately move on to another section of the train avoiding the crumpled mess of a man by the doors. The outlandish hair-styled man can see his condition worsen each night. He'll start to grip the sides of his head and rock back and forth each day it's different, each day he'll shake worse. However he doesn't move he only observes.

He thinks he's alone, no one cares about him anymore. No one ever will. He doesn't care to fix himself as his hair looks messy, his clothes wet, ragged and dirty. He eventually can no longer take his self hate as he looses it on the subway train. He sobs, he screams, he picks at his scabs of previous torture.

However... the black haired male doesn't make a move.

He thinks he's beyond repair... no one can save him... no one will ever care for him again. He's done too many wrongs, his body will eventually give out.

Little does he know... little does he know.

_Judai Yuki... Yusei Fudo can you repair me?_


	8. Mirror

_Based off of "Mirror" by Lil Wayne featuring Bruno Mars. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Mirror**_

A man feeling helpless and hopeless, he sits with his face in his hands as he sits against his bathroom's wall. He rubs his forehead with his eight fingers as his thumbs rub against his cheeks. He sighs as he looks up to the ceiling momentarily until he finally presses his hands against his knees and stands up. He walks over to the white dingy sink mounted to the wall as he looks at himself in the smear stricken mirror. He sees his black hair in his normal spiked fashion, golden highlights in the shape of lightening bolts run through his hair style as well. Eyes show bags as his once sparkling cobalt eyes use to show such hope for the world and himself... though now they show no shimmer. The life is sucked out of him he wonders if the other misses him as much as he does. He feels that he and only he could ever brighten his day... if only mirrors could connect with the ones you need most.

_"Mirror on the wall, here we are again... through my rise and fall you've been my only friend."_

* * *

><p>In the opposite spectrum a brown haired boy with orange splashed into his hair style looks towards the sky. He feels lonely and lost. He can only think of one person since meeting him. He reaches a hand out in front of him as he grasps the blue sky only to return his arm back to his side as he looks to the green grass with sad brown eyes. He blinks hard. He wanted to see the other once again but that was impossible... did the other feel as distressed as he he wondered?<p>

_Mirror on the wall, here we are again (Yeah). Through my rise and fall ( Uh-Huh). You've been my only friend (my only friend)..._

* * *

><p>If only the two could see each other. They both lay against a wall, sitting looking at the ground knees pointed towards the ceiling. They both reach their left hands to touch against the wall... but is it a wall really? No... perhaps it is a body sized mirror... so crystal clear and translucent... you would swear the two were sitting back to back holding hands.<p>

_Mirror on the wall, here we are again (Yeah). Through my rise and fall ( Uh-Huh). You've been my only friend (my only friend)..._

To be so far... yet feel so very close. As it is such a painful reality... the two males continue to wonder. To wander.

_**"Does he feel the same?" **_

_**"Will I ever see him again?"**_

_**"I want to see him again... I need to see him again."**_

_**"But we know... that will never happen."**_

Constant thoughts that resonate and are rarely vocally expressed by the two.

However... when such is expressed aloud.

The two often wonder... is he expressing the same thoughts?

Or am I just alone...

_**But yet... I feel as if I can feel his hand against mine...**_

_"Mirror on the wall... here we are again." _


	9. Falling Stars

Based off of "Falling Stars" by David Archuleta. No copyright infringement intended.

_**Falling Stars**_

Judai whistled in an upbeat tone as he tapped his foot on the floor, his hands in his pants pocket as we both stood in the elevator waiting to reach our floor. It was only him and I, I looked over to the boy seeing his smiling face as he looked towards me his brown and orange hair moved following the male's quick action.

"So Yusei! What's going on today?" he asked in his usual cheerful manner.

We had been going out for the past couple of months and he seemed even more cheerful than before, however I still had my doubts. I looked towards him, I felt my heart twinge as I tried to give him a brief smile and then returned to look towards the elevator's floor. All I could see were the bangs of my black hair, along with the elevator's floor. I didn't want to do this, seeing how happy he was but I knew I had to say it there was no point in waiting I had to say it. I lifted my head to look straight ahead and spoke evenly;

"Judai we're over."

There was silence for a moment before I heard his voice crack.

"Wh-what? B-but why?"

I blinked hard. He wouldn't understand. He couldn't possibly.

"Why Yusei. I want an explanation!" his voice raised. I turned to my head to look at him.

"It's for the best Judai..."

"That's not an explanation!" I saw him blink a few times as his voice showed more hints of hesteria.

"I-... You're better off without me." I blinked as I tried to smile hoping to reassure him. "It's only a matter of time until I'm not enough..." this was true this was one of my reasonings, however my true reasoning was that we were from different times. To be from different times and try to maintain a relationship it just... couldn't work could it? He would eventually have to go back to his time he couldn't stay with me forever he had his own ordeals which he had to partake in.

"Don't speak so foolishly! I love you Yusei!"

He fought harder then I expected. I simply would have to express myself more.

"We're from different times Judai. It's better off this way. You'll meet someone new I know you will you have a great personality Judai."

"But I don't want to meet someone new! Yusei I don't want us to break please this doesn't make any sense!" I heard him hiccup as I felt him grab onto my arm looking up to me I could see tears brimming at his eyes. "You're not making any sense!" he shouted in hysteria as he blinked hard, tears dropping from his eyes as he gripped onto my arm even tighter.

My heart twinged once more as I swallowed hard trying to keep collected. I didn't want to see him like this, I didn't want to make him upset even though I knew I would. However it was for the best. "Nothing is illogical Judai." I answered evenly once more. The elevator stopped as I heard the bell ding I didn't know which floor we were on but I lied that it was my own. "I have to go Judai this is my floor." he continued to keep hold of my arm as I looked to see his head staring at the floor. I shook my arm from him a bit to try and get the hint across once more. "Judai." He finally loosed his grip dropping his hands from mine as he continued to stare at the floor. I slowly exited the elevator as I heard him mumble under his breath something that was inaudible for me to hear.

_I thought you were happy._

* * *

><p>Days passed and it seemed everywhere I went that same red jacket passed by me. Days soon turned to weeks and I had wondered if I had done the right thing. It didn't matter what passed me, anything red made me on edge constantly, I always thought it was Judai.<p>

The first couple of days that passed after the ordeal and I saw him, he simply looked at me sadly and then look to the ground quickly as he continued to walk. Eventually as days turned into weeks I hadn't seen him I only thought I had. Every night I would lay in bed and stare up at the ceiling, extending my right hand into the air as I would look at it. Had I done the right thing? The logical side told me I had the reasons were impeccable. However, there was the still the issue at hand that I did and still currently had feelings for Judai Yuki.

Waking up one morning, I walked outside of my home/storage area to see him across the street, only this time he was talking to a woman. He smiled as he talked to her, he had moved on. The moment I felt I wanted to get back together with him, tell him how I was wrong and he had moved on. But that was to be expected, I told him to move on and I knew that he could find another to be happy with as his personality was bright. However, I still had to talk to him. Even if it was to only congratulate him on his new relationship.

I walked across the street meeting up with him. "Judai." I spoke trying to get his attention he turned towards me as his smile faded, but he didn't turn away nor was his mouth in a frown simply it was at rest.

"I'm sorry and you are?" he questioned me. And you are? What was he talking about? I knew he was mad but I didn't think he would act so childish.

"Judai I know you're mad at me but there's no point in trying to pretend you don't know me."

"I'm sorry I really don't know who you are." he told me once more as he turned towards his new lady friend. "Sorry, I really don't know who he is maybe we should just go?" I heard him as the woman. She looked a bit uncertain as she looked towards me but then smiled nodding to Judai as they walked off. I simply stood not understanding. Had he truly forgotten me? Had he moved on that quickly? It wasn't as if I didn't want this. I told him to move on, but I didn't expect him to so quickly. I sighed as I walked back across the street back to my area to begin working on my duel runner for the day.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until about three days later I was waiting for an elevator to come to the floor where I waited. I was in the same building, waiting for the same elevator where I had broken things off with Judai. I sighed as I waited, I did want to be with him again but now there was no chance for that once more. I tightened my hands into fists as I looked to the floor, hands curled into fists resided at the sides of my body. If only I could see him one more time. Once more. I heard the elevator ding signalling that it had approached my floor. I lifted my head as the doors swooped open and inside as if an answer to my wishes, that red jacket wearing brunette I so wished to see again was the only one to stand inside.<p>

He blinked as he looked at me, and I walked in the doors closed behind me as the elevator remained still and I simply stood in front of the doors staring at him. He began to speak;

"Hey mister aren't you going to-" however I cut him off. Whether it was pure impulse or simply because I didn't know what else to do I had lunged towards him smashing my lips into his as his body reacted by falling back into the elevator's back wall, my right hand above the side of his head on the wall as well. I released and he looked back to me as he gasped in shock;

"Y-Yusei?"

I stared into his eyes as my brain processed it all. "W-wait you remember me?" He nodded.

"Of course I do." he swallowed as he blinked looking back to me. "I-I was only trying to forget you, but no matter how hard I tried to shove you out of my brain I just couldn't."

"I- Judai... I made a mistake. You make me happy and I still have feelings for you please can we, will you take me back?"

"Yusei..." his voice trailed but he soon smirked. "I guess my words got to you huh!"

I blinked confused. "Words?"

"When you left from the elevator! I said "I thought you were happy."

So... that's what he had said. It wasn't until then that it hit me as my face paled; "But... I'm too late you already have someone. So we couldn't possibly... even if you wanted to..." I frowned.

"Huh?" he looked back at me confused. "What are you talking about Yusei?"

"I saw you the other day when you asked who I was. I saw the woman you were with, I know you're in a new relationship." I swallowed hard. "I congratulate you." It was harder then I thought it would be to say.

He blinked as he looked at me still a bit stunned until his face then contorted into a smile as he burst out laughing. "Yusei! I'm not in a relationship with that woman! She was simply giving me directions!" He continued to laugh as he explained it took my brain a minute to process the disconnected words.

"Wait.. so that means... then would you... possibly consider...?" I asked hoping. He stopped laughing as he smiled to me.

"Yes, of course. I never wanted to end it in the first place Yusei." he smiled.

"So we're...?"

"Back together? Seems so!" he continued to smile but it soon turned to a frown. "On one condition." he said in a more serious manner.

I blinked perplexed once more. "On what condition?"

"You stop thinking so lowly of yourself. That's the deal breaker."

I blinked. "I only want what's best for you."

He smiled. "I know that. But right now **you're **what's best for me Yusei and I mean that."

My eyes widened a bit shocked. "I-I'm..?"

"Yes. So please give yourself a bit more credit."

I smiled as I pulled him into a hug. "I love you Judai."

"I love you too Yusei." he said as he wrapped his arms around me gently, and though I couldn't see his face I was almost one hundred percent sure he would have been smiling.


	10. Stereo Love

_Based off of the song "Stereo Love" by Edward Maya and Mia Martina. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Stereo Love**_

The scene was a ballroom and I was there with him; Yusei. He gave me a gentle smile as we danced, he was wearing a classic tuxedo and strangely enough I was still wearing my normal Slifer red jacket. I never left sight of him as he twirled me around my vision fought to keep up with him. He was so happy… and strangely enough I felt at an internal bliss as well as I watched him continue to guide me along the dance floor. It wasn't until I smiled, showing my true feelings no longer keeping my hesitation hidden that the raven haired male let go of my hand but still looked at me with that same smile. I wanted to shout at him tell him to not let go my hand instinctively reached out towards him. It wasn't until I noticed the bright lights from the ballroom seemed to white him out as he faded out to white from me with that same gentle smile, my arm still held out trying to reach him.

It wasn't until I heard a loud boom that I realized it was all a facade. I blinked still frozen in the moment as my arm slowly dropped to my side. I was still in Venice, but yet… it wasn't peaceful like the last time I saw it when I had returned from battling Paradox with Yugi and Yusei. It was as if it reverted back to the time of when Yusei had saved me. Explosions were running rampant throughout the city once more, yet I remained frozen still in the same spot as loud bangs resonated around me, smoke billowed around me as ashes flew throughout the air from fire. I knew I should move. I knew I should go and help the city in whatever way I could yet I stood there not being able to believe it.

It wasn't until I finally blinked realizing Yusei wasn't coming back, realizing that scene was all a facade with him, that I was safe. I didn't understand, Venice wasn't in danger? I walked throughout the city coming across the river, seeing the gondola's pass underneath. I sighed as I watched the peaceful scenery around me. Was everything simply a facade?

It was then I heard violin music, it was upbeat but yet elegant. It almost made me want to dance, but yet at the same time it made me only want to think and reminisce and perhaps fall back into a fantasy once more.

I turned around from the ledge to see three violinists playing as people passed by them. It was then I gasped almost falling back into the ledge as I almost fell over the stone ledge. The same image flowed throughout my mind I was back in the destruction of Venice. Standing throughout the tragedy, frozen in one place once more. But then I saw him once again… in that same tuxedo he shone in an almost white line, tinged with a lighter blue. I felt my feet pick up as I ran towards the light reaching my right hand out in front of myself trying to reach him yet I never got any closer, no matter how much I ran.

I blinked as I found myself a couple inches away from the stone ledge, back in reality once more. Before I could even comprehend what was going on three words left my mouth without my own comprehension. "Don't leave me." I felt myself look to the ground as I said those three words. Those three important words.

_Why did you let go?_ my brain thought as I looked up blinking.

—

Another time… another era… a raven haired mechanic worked on his machine called a "duel runner." To any other it would seem as a fancier looking motorcycle, however to this era of time it was known as a type of transportation which also allowed "riding duels" for the game "duel monsters."

The raven haired male known as Yusei Fudo sighed as he wiped his forehead from the sweat that lined it with the back of his right arm, wrench in his same hand. He blinked as he thought he heard violin music; "Strange I don't remember ever having that sort of music on my laptop…" the mechanic commented to himself as he walked over to his computer.

Yet. There was nothing playing.

He blinked stunned and perplexed for a moment. _Did I simply imagine such a harmony throughout my mind?_ the man thought. He shook his head from right to left freeing him from his daze.

"I must be working too hard." he simply thought as he set the wrench down to go and get a cold glass of milk.


	11. Phonography

Based off of the song "Phonography" by Britney Spears. No copyright infringement intended.

_**Pre warning: This one shot is marked mature for sexually implied activity**_

_**(Personally I don't really like it... but um... it's not my worst so... hopefully enjoy? I let another read it and she told me she love it so getting brave and posting it here)**_

_Phonography_

It had been just over three months since either duelist had spoken to each other. Judai Yuki; a Slifer red duelist from Duel Academy and Yusei Fudo, a riding duelist from the future. Their first encounter had been when they dueled alongside the "King of Games" Yugi Motou in the past of Yugi's time. Since then, the two had kept in touch and had even managed to see each other again after the duel and they had returned to their own times; how the time travel had worked again was uncertain to the both of them. However, as they spent more time together in their second encounter they realized there was more feelings than simple friendship. The two had ended up deciding to go out with each other, no matter the distance; the sexual tension was there and the two had indeed gone farther and did indeed partake in coitus.

Thinking back to it the raven haired mechanic was a bit embarrassed, how could they have gone so far so fast? Though did it only seem abnormal to him? Perhaps the Slifer thought it was perfectly fine. Things had seemed to flow... fine. There wasn't any awkward moments afterwards, if anything it helped to increase his feelings for the orange and brown haired male.

The riding duelist walked upstairs where the bedrooms and bathroom resided. As he walked down the hallway his phone rang in his pocket. He wondered who could have been calling as he never got that many calls he answered with a "Hello?" and the voice that came back made his breath automatically hitch as he opened his bedroom door closing it behind him.

"Judai?" he asked. The duelist seemed to chuckle on the other end at the mechanic's reaction. "But how... the telephone works with different time streams?" the riding duelist expressed perplexed how this was happening. The Slifer duelist, carefree as he usually portrayed, simply responded with a _"I guess so" _as he chuckled once more telling the raven haired mechanic to "lighten up."

Yusei, however was happy to hear the other's voice. In truth, he was a bit too happy. He felt himself click the lock on the door before walking away from the shut door and went to lay on his back on his bed. The sound of his voice... to not hear it for so long it was something else. It was one thing to imagine hearing the duelist speak over text as they had kept in touch with technology, the internet somehow working with the time stream as they had found out, however the phone was a new element to this now.

The two had talked about what they had been attending to recently, and their duel monsters. However as the conversation went on the riding duelist found himself craving more. The other's voice sounded absolutely amazing after not hearing it for so long. He felt himself release his hand from his phone as he used his shoulder to keep it in place while the Slifer continued to talk trailing his hands down to his pants he slowly undid his belt working to then unbutton his pants that were securly in place.

"Judai I miss you." the mechanic found himself cutting the other off during mid conversation. He could hear the Slifer silence for a moment caught off guard as he responded laughing a bit nervously; _"Heh. Yeah I've missed you too Yusei!"_

The duelist fumbled with his pants sliding his left hand under his undergarments, breath hitching slightly. He heard the other duelist on the other end ask if he was alright; _"Hey Yusei are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" _

The duelist shook his head from left to right disagreeing, though he knew the brunette couldn't see his movements as he declined hurting himself. He felt disgraceful at the moment realizing what he was doing. He was the one who had thought things had gone too fast before, and here he was wanting more? He had to at least let the Slifer know in some way what he was doing... what he wanted. The duelist, knowing if he was subtle the other probably wouldn't pick up on it. Truthfully; if he was in the other's situation he wouldn't have even thought of it either in all honesty. He sighed as he spoke a bit hesitant, but the explanation was blunt;

"J-Judai... you're turning me on."

He heard the Slifer choke slightly spluttering from shock. _"But how can you... over the phone?"_

The riding duelist felt his face flush to a deep shade of red feeling more embarrassed by the second during his situation. "I- I don't know you're voice I haven't heard it for a long time I..."

_"It's okay Yusei... just y'know... er... I'm not exactly sure what to do." _the brunette had tried to reassure.

"Just... t-tell me what you would do... I guess." the riding duelist felt absolutely humiliated. The other wasn't even aroused at all, he was sure of it and here he was; as no one else was around, in all actuality pleasuring himself.

He heard the other duelist begin to start talking, trying to aid the other in whatever way he could. The riding duelist felt himself start to stroke gently moaning softly as the other continued on. He could hear nervous chuckling over the phone as the Slifer continued trying. To Yusei, he swore he could hear it; a sense of lust in the other's voice. As the conversation went on he felt his back arch, breath hitching and moaning loudly the Slifer duelist's name as he increased speed against himself.

"H-How did you get so educated...?" the riding duelist asked with labored breaths.

The Slifer chuckled as he spoke; _"I'm not... you just really miss me." _

"Still I have to- return the favor." the duelist struggled to say as the other continued on with his motions, tears brimming in the mechanic's eyes imagining penetration as he gasped out once more before loosing it shortly afterwards falling to the bed breathing heavily.

_"It's okay Yusei really... you don't have..."_

The riding duelist felt himself frown. "You're... you're not aroused in any manner at all are you?" the mechanic asked feeling absolutely mortified.

_"I... it's not that... I mean... slightly I suppose I just... okay there is a throbbing I'll admit but... it'll go away I don't need- really you don't need to." _the Slifer tried to object.

"You'll make me feel bad if I don't help you out in someway." the mechanic said.

He could hear the Slifer hesitating, however he eventually agreed. _"...I...alright."_

In all truths, the mechanic had no idea what he was doing either. Though he heard the other give out subtle moans and encouraged him to go on through moments of doubt. He heard thrill in the male's voice which made his face heat up once more. He even heard the other shout his name which made him turn absolutely crimson. Hearing the other pant on the phone he heard the brunette thank him through struggled breathing;

_"That was... I guess I missed you more than I thought as well Yusei... er in that regard. T-thank you for pushing it out of me even though I declined at first." _

The duelist nodded as he responded; "It's... not a problem... I... s-sorry. Er... perhaps we should just stick to text." the riding duelist suggested.

_"Or call more often so we are use to hearing each other's voices." _the Slifer chuckled at the end of his statement.

"Either way... this is a bit... awkward." the duelist admitted.

_"Awkward... yet gratifying. Guess that's what happens when we're so far apart." _

"I... I guess so. T-though it shouldn't all be these kind of cravings."

_"It's not... I love you."_

The mechanic felt his face flush to red from the warmth of those three words. "I-... I love you too."

_"There's many forms of love... physical and emotional. We'll experience them both, our animalistic urges are simply getting the better of us." _the Slifer explained.

"Y-yes I suppose so."

_"Look I'll talk to you later alright? Don't think too much while I'm gone!" _the brunette teased.

The mechanic smiled. "Alright... I'll talk to you later. Can't guarantee on the thinking end though."

_And with that last statement the sound of a click was heard... and then dial tone._


	12. Kickin' In

_Based off of the song "Kickin In' " by Adam Lambert. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Kickin' In**_

I sighed as I walked out to the main floor carrying another round of drinks for the table that seemed to be constantly ordering; whether it be shots, beer, or a mixture of both; I honestly could have probably stayed beside the table and kept pouring with how fast they were drinking.

Hooting and hollering was already evident from the table, it was evident that they had more than their fair share of alcoholic beverages already; however they continued to tip well, since they were intoxicated, so I simply continued to serve them what they wanted.

Another slam on the table as the brunette with a splash of what seemed to be orange in his hair gutted back his shot of sour puss. Another holler and high pitched whistle. I sighed knowing that simply meant another round. It was rude; however I wasn't going to turn away money.

I went back to the bar beginning to pour more shots and vodka with mix. The blonde woman at the table seemed to be encouraging the brunette the whole night to continue to drink; however the other companions didn't say much; she was the main trigger. The brunette did start out at the beginning of the night shy and not wanting to drink anything alcoholic at all; however with enough convincing the blonde seemed to get the male to consume; and he wasn't stopping now. His mood was no longer shy either; but I suppose that is the effect of alcohol.

Walking back up to the table I set down their newly filled drinks as I began picking up empties. The brunette handed me bills, his face already a tinge of red. He began to talk, words already slurred; "Wh-at's chur name?" He grinned quite goofily as he asked me.

Honestly; I was uncomfortable with answering. But what was there to loose? He was drunk, it wasn't like he was going to remember my name the next day. "Yusei." I simply answered.

"You say?" He pronounced back to me, chuckling at my name.

I sighed almost rolling my eyes; but restrained myself nevertheless. Yes, that joke never got old. "Yes, Yusei." I answered back walking away with the empties and bills he had handed me.

As the night progressed the blonde woman seemed to be trying to introduce the brunette to a male in the establishment. The brunette argued as the other people who remained in their party sat at the table; while the brunette and the blonde woman stood at another part of the floor. I walked by to go and grab their empties as I heard him shout as I walked by;

"I DON'T WANT EDDIE I WANT YOUUU SAYY!"

I stopped momentarily, freezing as the words hit me. I shook my head from side to side disregarding the comment as I continued to the table. The alcohol was obviously taking its' toll on the male.

* * *

><p>Looking at the clock I noticed it to be midnight; and there was no sign of the group leaving soon. In fact, they were the only table left in the building. However, they were still drinking and leaving huge amounts of money as tips so I wasn't about to close up. Another whistle. Only this time the group was getting more rambunctious and ornery. I brought them their drinks; one of the group members automatically spilling the liquid as I set it in front of them which resulted in a loud hollering from the whole table.<p>

The brunette grabbed my arm as I was just setting his drink down in front of him I turned my head to see as to what he wanted he slurred;

"I-I liek your j-ack-et." He smiled.

I blinked confused. I wasn't even wearing my jacket, simply I was wearing my tank. "I'm not wearing a jacket." I informed him.

"No, no I know but I bet; I bet you're the kind of guy-that does; wear a jacket right?"

This guy was strange… what was going on? Most people wore jackets yes… "Yes… I do normally wear a jacket."

He cheered. "Ha! I knew it! Yo-yur shirt's pretty coo'l too."

"Th-thanks…" I picked up the empties and asked if they wanted anything else it was last call. They didn't thankfully so I went back and began cleaning for the night.

Around one thirty and the party came up to the counter. I walked up and the brunette was literally hanging off of the blonde woman. "H-h-hey! You- You say!"

I sighed. "Yes?"

"Y-you and…" He lost his train of thought for a moment as he made a hand gesture of not caring. I heard my co-worker snort in the background and I shot a quick glare to her before turning back and looking at the group of intoxicated strangers once more.

"Y-you got a n-nice motorcycle." The brunette slurred once more.

My motorcycle? What was he talking about? How did he know I rode a motorcycle?

"Yeah.. it-it's red r-ight?" He hiccuped.

I nodded. "Yes… that's correct."

"S-some sort of hybrid a-ain't it…" he added off distant.

"Yes… how do you know this?" I couldn't help but ask. He chuckled and then answered back in a sing song voice;

"Oh well~, I've~, been~, watching~, you!~" He chuckled once more as he then started to walk off the blonde woman helping him along as the party left. I quickly turned around, my hands grasping the counter as I leaned against it my eyes wide. My co-worker giggled;

"Well he certainly took a liking to you didn't he?"

I didn't respond. I heard her talk but I simply couldn't. I was fretting inside; it had in all honestly completely shook me and I knew I looked as if I was a deer caught in headlights.


	13. Chasing the Sun

_Based off of the song "Chasing the Sun" by The Wanted. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Chasing the Sun**_

Two different times, two different settings.

One a desert;

Another a city... which soon turned to the outskirts of said city.

Two men who both run along the ground; one running along an endless abyss of sand - the other on the path of endless pavement which would soon turn to gravel.

However, both were searching for the same thing; another meeting.

Though it did not seem possible, the two being from completely different time lines, completely different cities there is always one thing that always remained the same no matter the time line, no matter the city and no matter the setting which was; the sun.

The two had both realized this at one time or another.

The brown and orange haired man who adorned a jacket which could almost look vintage because of all its wear, a black top and pants - as well as uniform sneakers. A former duelist, turned traveler whom detoured his journey now in attempts of finding the other whom he had come across a fate meeting in time once before. A duel spirit; Yubel was the spirit's name; if one other than the brunette known as Judai could see it would swear it was a demonic figure, reprimanded the boy telling him he should not stray from his true journey. However, the boy simply kept running following the sun.

The other was what was known as a riding duelist throughout time, one whom played the game duel monsters on a machinery known as a "duel runner." He adorned a navy blue jacket, with various embellishments such as orange orbs for protection, and various other decals. Along with a pair of grey wash pants which also adorned the orange orbs on the duelist's knees; his hair an odd fashion of spikes being black in color with few stray golden highlights in the shape of lightening bolts. He too, ran, chasing the sun.

The theory seemed ludicrous but the two both hoped the same thing. The one thing that never changed throughout time was indeed; the sun. If one could follow the sun perhaps there would be an ending, perhaps then one could meet with another even if they weren't from the same time stream.

A strong connection, the both of these two men felt the same thing. They felt a connection, however did the other feel the same way, they often wondered as they continued to run.

Upon countless miles, countless stops; countless pants there it was that red jacket, there was no mistaking it.

Near dehydration, constant chastising by Yubel, and not to mention lugging his feline friend Phaoraoh was no picnic either; however there he was; that hair, those clothes. There was no mistaking; "Yusei!" The duelist shouted happily as a smile soon grew upon his face, lighting all of his features.

"Judai!" The turbo duelist himself couldn't help but to yell, half out of breath panting as the two ran to greet each other; however a wall.

The two tried to reach their hands out to one another, yet the transparent ripple rebounded their fingers. The turbo duelist blinked as he poked into the air before him only to see another ripple, Judai looking almost... watery to the other?

A gust of wind, enough ferocious velocity to lift the two in the air blowing the two up and away from each other. Instantly, without a second thought the mechanic reached a hand out to the other; Judai reaching back as well desperately trying to grab hold yet the rippling "water" wall disagreed. To come so far and not to at least be able to have a simple meeting? Were the two ripping the time stream was this an absolute taboo to a greater god above controlling time?

Fingers wriggled as the turbo duelist fought to stretch his arm farther still desperately trying to reach the other; the other duelist matching as he too tried. Fingers which wriggled made it through the wall, clouds growing darker as the winds picked up causing the two to swirl as if caught in a tornado. Judai too had broken through the wall, fingers almost touched until the biggest gust of wind of all blew forth violently separating the two.

"JUDAI!" The turbo duelist yelled on instinct, a shout which was ear piercing, enough to make one mistake that their ears may bleed after such volume.

"YUSEI!" The brunette shouted back with as much desperation as the other.

Water escaped the eyes of the two duelist's whipping into the air; though the two noticed it was little known to the two if it was tears or simply the reaction of their tear ducts from the storm before them.

A slam.

Both lie on the ground, eyes closed their worlds blackened until a few moments later when they awaken, slowly sitting up and groaning. They look around; Judai whom is back in Venice, Italy in a back alleyway. Yusei; whom is in his garage on the floor.

However the two know... it wasn't just a dream. This was reality and the time gods themselves must have become enraged by their discovery.

Such is what happens... _when you chase the sun._


	14. Man Down

_Based off of the song "Man Down" by Rihanna. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Man Down**_

Laughter and a snort was heard shortly after as the brunette the turbo duelist knew all too well approached him holding a brown fabric with fur residing around the arms.

"Hey Yusei what's this from?" The duelist known as Judai asked, still laughing as another snort left his mouth. "It's quite the... ensemble."

Normally, the turbo duelist was calm and collected; yet he flinched seeing the vest. "Where did you find that?" _I thought I had it hidden. _

"Woah Yusei, I know it's pretty bad... but come on no need to be embarrassed!"

_I'm not embarrassed._ "It's... from an old duel gang I use to be apart of with my friends back in Satellite. We all had the same vest... we went around dueling and our leader; Kiryu, wanted to conquer them all. In short... things... didn't work out how they should have." The mechanic looked away from the other memories flashing into his mind. Some of victory, others of darker times. Kiryu shouting of his betrayal... rolling on the ground with his old friend... but the thing that made him flinch the most was the loud bang he heard in his mind.

"Yusei...?" Judai tried to get the man's attention however, he was far too caught up in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>"You have to get rid of him Yusei!" Kiryu shouted in a demanding manner.<em>

_"I-... Kiryu I don't think this is such a good idea." Yusei argued._

_"You do it, and you do it tonight. It's what's best."_

_"But I-."_

_"You know you must."_

_The raven haired man became silent before simply nodding and walking off._

* * *

><p>"Yusei are you alright? Yusei?" Judai tried once more this time waving a hand in front of the duelist's face, however still nothing. The mechanic's eyes were wide, hands were trembling as eyes began to quiver.<p>

_"What are you doing? You think you're better than me? Ha!" The man scoffed. _

_"You're interfering... you're too much of a threat." Yusei simply replied pulling out a gun and pointing in the direction towards the man; hand was shaking as the metal clattered back and forth on the Satellite resident's hand._

_"Woah... settle down now. Since when did you get a gun? What no duel? I know Team Satisfaction's wa-" _

_**BANG!**_

_The sound of a clatter as the gun dropped to the floor as soon as the duelist had shot, the man's words cut off as he dropped to the ground now laying on his back lifeless as the blood poured from the male's body. A pool surrounded the man's body as it continued to exit from the wound. Hands of the raven haired duelist's continued to tremble, now at the sides of his body, as little noises of whines and whimpers left his mouth before falling to his knees simply staring wide eyed at the body which blood surrounded. And he could swear... he could feel it. The presence of something staring at him from above._

_"M-mother... I just shot a man down..." He whispered out between tears. 'What have I done?' He thought. 'My mother wouldn't have been proud of this... even if I hadn't known her... what mother would? To have her son come to this point..? What happened to me? Why did I do it? Why- Why did I pull the trigger? Why...' The duelist thought as he picked himself up off the cement taking the gun with him so the evidence wouldn't remain._

* * *

><p>"Yusei!" Judai shouted causing the turbo duelist to snap back to, his memory now ended.<p>

"Yes?" He asked looking back up to the other.

"Oh good... you're alright... at least-... look I'm sorry I mentioned I just..."

"It's fine. I was simply reminiscing."

"Oh..." Judai trailed before an eyebrow raised looking down to the fabric once more. He scratched at a spot. "Huh... there's a stain on here... it's kind of dark though. Not too crusty... doesn't seem to want to come off. I guess after all this time it would be set into place though... it's pretty noticeable too no matter how small since it does look to be... maybe red splattered a bit? Weird..."

Another flinch by the mechanic as his breath hitched quickly snatching the vest from the other; "Don't worry about it. I don't plan to wear it again."


	15. Broken Open

_Based off of the song "Broken Open" by Adam Lambert. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Broken Open**_

He wasn't the type of person to ever break down, to ever reveal his true self to others. He had to always act perfect, to always show no emotion - but quite simply that was his very being - or so he thought... until... he met _him._

The brunette that opened up a whole new world of emotions, the only one he felt he could trust enough to actually... _cry in front of._

It was a moment where he felt the need to, he wanted to reveal himself; to be imperfect. However it was at this point the duelist was leaving him... the ex-Slifer was leaving him and the mechanic needed him more than ever.

He yelled at him, a dark alleyway the two were in as they were about to part ways. The brunette simply smiled as he looked to the raven haired turbo duelist.

The turbo duelist however, he was on the edge of hysterics.

The other however, as he spoke warm air turned to fog from the cold night and as he spoke the air he breathed out... the very form of him seemed to be... fading to grey?

The mechanic at this point was shouting, not wanting the other to leave. _"Don't leave me! Don't run away! Judai! Judai!"_

However soon his form dissolved, and the turbo duelist fell to pavement, knees meeting knees as constant sobs broke out of the man. Hands met with his hair, as he pulled roughly on mounds he had gathered. It came to a point where the mechanic himself had blacked out but he himself didn't know. Upon waking up however he found himself to be laying in a puddle as rain poured atop of him and the ground mixing with his tear stricken face and at that moment he thought the brunette was with him and he was safe.

He bolted up, smiling happy - sure the ex-Slifer duelist was there with him however his face soon dropped as he realized he wasn't. He moved, slumping against the alleyway's cement wall as the brought knees up to himself, head drooping into himself. Hands constantly continued to rake through his hair as he continued to sob.

_"Find me. I need you, I need you... I need you. I'm tired... of hiding... let me confide..." _

However his pleading was not heard as no one came forth and he simply continued to sob, gasps, hiccups and noises of discomfort trembling throughout the mechanic's body. He could feel his head beginning to go numb as a tingly sensation set in and a headache soon began to form - however he never once stopped crying. It became a form of comfort, the pain from it - the pain from bawling actually felt good - which in turn only escalated the performance as he became louder and louder.

Yet at the same moment, he didn't want to see him.

Though his heart constantly argued as he continued to yell throughout sobs;

_**"Judai!"**_

_**"Judai!"**_

_**"JUDAI!"**_


	16. Want U Back

_Based off of the song "Want U Back" by Cheryl Lloyd. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Want U Back**_

A foot tapped against the ground, steam almost rising from a male brunette's head as he huffed looking in the window of a eatery.

_I can't believe this! I broke up with you only two weeks ago and here you are with __**her. **_

Quickly he dashed into a nearby bush as he noticed the two exit the building, hand in hand. He blinked, eyes following the two with a look of pure daggers. As before, he quietly sneaked behind trees as he followed the two to a nearby park.

_We did all these things first. Taking her to every restaurant too... and everywhere we went, like come on! _An audible "pfft" left the male's lips as he continued to watch.

_And what's with that outfit? Like I mean please... you'll dump her in a day you'll be crawling back to me. It's all an act... like I mean come on! _

Then there it was a, sweet sickening and audible _giggle_ from the burgundy hair girl. It was the last straw as the man strode right on over to the park bench slapping the raven haired man right across the face not even caring if the woman saw. She did gasp however;

"Y-Yusei!" She looked back over to the brunette eyes flashing a look of warning.

"Are you kidding me Yusei?! **HER?!**" The brunette shouted.

"Yusei... who is this?" The woman asked a bit wary.

"Aki, it's alright - this is my ex." The man known as Yusei now said.

_Your ex..._ The brunette flinched at how sickeningly easy it was for the other to say it - how it came out fluidly and not even a stutter or pause was heard. "Yusei are you kidding me?! Everywhere we went and now you're taking her there! Can't you have one original bone in your body?! And look at what she's wearing, I mean please!"

The woman known as Aki - at this point was getting quite irate. "Hey! Yusei can date **whomever** he likes, and with your attitude I can see how he broke up with you! Though..." She drifted as she looked over to Yusei; "It is a bit of a shock to me that you use to date a man..."

The brunette was fuming at this point. "You stay out of this! This is between me and Yusei! There's nothing wrong with two men dating one another!" He shouted, voice escalating as he continued on.

"Judai, calm down you're causing a scene." Yusei finally interjected.

"It's been **TWO WEEKS **Yusei! I can make a damn scene if I want to! You shouldn't be dating yet! This is way too soon!"

"Judai, you broke up with me - I moved on. You needed space, I understand that. If you so wish to date someone else I shall respect your decision - I only hope you can respect mine as well."

Aki sat awkwardly rubbing her legs together, Yusei noticing grabbed the woman's hand squeezing it with a gentle reassurance making her calm in the slightest.

"I want you back Yusei! I realize my mistake! I can't stand to see you with someone else alright?! I was just confused!" The brunette known as Judai finally spat out, head shaking as eyes clamped closed.

"I'm sorry Judai... but I can't."

"What?! Why not?!" The man was in hysterics in this point demanding an answer as tears began to roll down his face. _I feel like shit and here you are perfectly fine!_

"I gave her the ring..." The mechanic explained as he nodded to Aki, where she shakily removed her left hand glove showing a ring on her ring finger.

The brunette looked to the diamond in place, knowing that the man had obviously worked hard for it. He swallowed hard, swallowing the little pride he had as he turned swiftly on a heel starting to walk away in a huff.

"Fine, you may be with her... but just remember I still had you first."


	17. Heaven

_**Heaven**_

_Based off of "Heaven" by Natalia Kills no copyright infringement intended._

Years had passed before I ever got back to our home and I honestly expected it all to go back to how it was.

But... It never works that way does it? At least for us.

_Nothing ever went as planned for us, but we'd just work through it laugh through the tears and you would always reassure me that you'd always be there for me. That everything would be alright and that we'd always work through everything. You said you would fight for me no matter what._

But instead I was greeted with a cold home - empty and lifeless.

The worst part was I didn't know how much you had been hurting. I always suspected it and the one time I did push I thought I had pushed too hard. But... It turns out I should have continued to push. Because then maybe... Maybe I wouldn't have been greeted by news of your suicide.

However I bet heaven is beautiful isn't it? Especially since they have you...

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you, to be honest..." I shook my head as a bittersweet smile took over my face - a light chuckle dancing in the wind as it escaped from my mouth while overlooking Neo Domino City. "I'm jealous of the angels that get to see you everyday."

Griping the pole I looked down to the ground as more chuckles escaped from my mouth;

"Dummy." I heard myself whisper before it became the common word which I repeated over and over again until tears started to fall to the ground my body shaking from the constant chuckles and repetition.

_They say... Pictures say a thousand words... But I'd trade a thousand pictures just to hear one of yours._

Though it came to a point where I couldn't cry any longer... I think it was more of a refusal on my part since I never would want you to see me this way as I made this promise to you. Looking up to the sky I plastered a smile on my face and said what needed to be said;

"We'll meet again Yusei... You and I both know that. Until then..." I gulped as I shot a hand into the air extending fingers; "Gotcha!"

I choked, but the smile never ever escaped my face, even if my lips were trembling - Never would it escape.

I can't lie - I miss you, and I don't want you to simply be a memory. But I know... We'll meet again.

I can only hope... I can only hope our life is just as crazy then as it once was now - Because hell it may have been crazy and it may have been difficult, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

_"I... I love you..." You big dummy..._


	18. 1Nite

**_Warning for sexual__ themes._**

_**Also this is old - I wrote it back in February as sort of a half joke. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy it.**  
><em>

_Based off of the song "1Nite by Cobra Starship" and previous thoughts with a friend. Written mostly for a friend :3 **  
><strong>_

_**1Nite**_

_I was suppose to only drop him off... but somehow it turned out differently... how did I get convinced to do this? That one night..._

We had just defeated Paradox, restored order to the world and saved duel monsters itself. Judai was the first to put his hand out motioning for Yugi and I to do the same.

"We must all meet again someday!" Yugi said as I placed my hand on top of Judai's grasping it as Yugi then placed his hand over mine. Judai and I nodded in agreement.

"For sure! The next time we see each other a friendly duel without any stakes on the line!" Judai added with his usual enthusiasm.

"Yes let's all hope we can meet again." I added with a quick nod.

"You two better get back to your time your friends will be wondering about you I imagine." Yugi said to Judai and I.

"Yes. Yugi is right. Come on Judai better get you back to your time." I said as I headed over to my duel runner. "Farewell Yugi." I said one final time as he nodded off to Judai and I as Judai followed me to my duel runner. I sat down as I straddled the runner, keeping my left leg on the ground leaning my weight onto it, waiting for Judai to sit behind me. He did so instantly wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I flinched automatically, I forgot that he had screamed so violently before when we had made it into Yugi's time. "You ready?" I asked him as I started the runner revving the engine slightly. I heard him swallow behind me as he answered back with a shaky voice;

"I-I- yeah I think so."

"Alright." I said as I revved the engine once more kicking off with my left foot as we shot off. "Next stop Venice." I said as we flew into the air off of the roof, my runner becoming engulfed in red once more by the crimson dragon. I heard Judai yell behind me again as we were sucked into the vortex of it all once more.

We flew out into the air as my runner slammed to pavement I quickly turned to the side screeching it to a halt hearing the boy's screams behind me once more. Smoke flew off my tires as the runner was now stationary. I looked around as I blinked taking in the new sights. "Looks like we're here... well it's the same place I met you only... together once more." I noted. I heard Judai shift behind me as he let his hands cautiously let go of my waist.

"Y-yeah... we're here." he agreed.

"Are we close at all to where you need to be?" I asked as I turned my head to look at him. His face was absolutely white as his body shook a bit. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"H-huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine! No need to worry about me Yusei!" he smiled as he defended himself. "But... the motel I'm staying at is a bit far from here." he noted in thought, his face returning to rest.

"Not a problem just direct me to where I need to go." I said as I looked forward once more gripping the handlebars on my runner.

"Well... I think... it's just down that cobblestone road ahead and then to the right just past that bar."

I turned my head looking back at him once more skeptically. "You... think?" he scratched his cheek as he looked a bit sheepish;

"Y-yeah you see the thing is I haven't been here for long! I'm travelling all the time so I don't stay in one place for very long y'know?"

I nodded looking back forward. "I see. Well we'll see if your directions are correct then." I said as I started the runner once more and went down the street following his directions. "Anything look familiar?" I asked as I stopped to where I would think he would have advised.

"Yeah! Those side stairs over there actually lead to my room!" he said as he hopped off my duel runner.

"Hey you should wait until I'm stopped first." I reprimanded. However it was followed by a sigh as I watched him hop up the stairs in a carefree bliss. "Well as long as you didn't hurt yourself I suppose... goodbye Judai hopefully we can meet again." He turned to look at me from the stairs.

"Wait what? You're going? Already? Can't you come in! Chat for a bit! Come on!"

"Judai it's late. My friends will be wondering where I am and how I'm doing." I explained. He however ran down the stairs and tugged on my jacket's sleeve trying to get me to stand up.

"Come on Yusei. Even if it's just for five minutes just five minutes won't hurt will it?" he asked almost whining.

I sighed as I got up from my runner as he continued to pull on my sleeve. "Alright. Five minutes. But not a minute more." I heard him smile and give a faint chuckle;

"Alright! I got the clock set!"

I couldn't help but almost roll my eyes at the boy's smart remark. He headed up the stairs ahead of me as I followed. I let out an involuntary sigh as we approached the top of the stairs. He took out a key from his pocket unlocking the door as he set his bag down letting his feline friend out of the bag.

"Sorry for such a bumpy ride Pharaoh " Judai apologized as the feline stretched. He walked around the room for a little bit before curling up onto the floor and going to sleep. Judai walked over to the bed as he fell back sitting on the mattress he took off his shoes and then proceeded to lift his feet onto the bed as he sat cross legged. "So Yusei what can you tell me?" he asked as he bounced up and down a bit on the bed.

"I can't tell much. I'm afraid that may interfere with the time line if I say too much."

"Ah right... the time line I forgot about that." he pouted. "Well that sucks. I mean I guess I could tell you about my time if you wanted." Judai added with lack of interest showing in his voice.

"You said you're travelling?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Yubel, Pharoah, Daitokuji-sensei and I! It's a bit more complicated... if I explained the whole story it would definitely take more than five minutes!"

I looked around the room a bit noticing a chair by a table as I grabbed it and sat, straddling it as I leaned into the back looking at him. "Well if we aren't going to talk about anything there really isn't any point of me being here." I noted as I went to stand and walk out of the room.

"N-No!" I heard him yell as I felt tugging on my arm. I turned my head seeing him pulling on my arm.

"Judai." I sighed. "I really have to go come on."

"Not yet. Please not yet okay..." I heard him say in a lower voice as he looked to the floor, his hands still holding onto my arm. "Please... just come and sit on the bed with me... even if no words are shared." I dropped my hand from the doorknob as I sighed.

"Alright." I simply agreed. He walked over to the bed sitting down once more. I sat down as well. He sat cross legged again looking at the sheets. I sat on the bed with my legs hanging off the side of the mattress as I looked over to him. After a few moments of silence I tried again; "Look Judai this seems kind of pointless... I mean not talking and just sitting here." I said as I went to leave once more. He grabbed my sleeve once again as he spoke;

"N-no please. Don't."

"Judai." I sighed as I sat back down. "Why do I have to be here? You're not talking to me." I stated bluntly.

"I want to know..." he started as he looked up to me. "I want to know more about you."

"I can't tell you anything really though... about my time though. I told you that already." he shook his head as he looked at me. His brown eyes piercing into my sapphire, his face serious as if he were facing Paradox once more.

"No. I want to know more about **you.**" he said putting more emphasis on the word "you." I blinked a bit confused.

"Me? Well what did you want to know."

"Anything... I don't know... I just want to know more about you." he admitted.

"Well... I repair things for financial reasons... and I riding duel daily." I admitted.

"Yusei... I... I'm sorry I shouldn't be keeping you. You just... interest me for some reason." he said a bit off distant looking to the sheets once more. "But that's probably because you're from the future or something!" he finished as he looked at me smiling brightly.

"You interest me too Judai." I said which was the truth. I noticed how he always seemed so cheerful and full of hope, his dueling skills were incredible and I did want to know more about him.

"Y-Yusei..." he sat up a bit as he then shifted so he was kneeling. He leaned closer to me as he trailed his left hand down the side of my face. I felt like I should move back but I couldn't he was staring into my eyes and I felt trapped. I felt my heart beat faster as he got closer to my face his lips coming dangerously closer to mine.

"J-J-Judai." I managed to stutter out. He blinked as if he was in a trance, his eyes almost looked glazed.

"Mhm... Yusei?" he asked off distant again.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered once more as my heart continued to beat rapidly. He blinked as he realized how close he was to me and quickly retracted stumbling back on the bed;

"O-oh! Yusei! I'm s-sorry I don't know what came over me! I mean... I just your face and I..." he stuttered trying to explain having trouble finding words. I felt my breathing increase as my face grew warm my heart still racing.

"J-Judai." I said once more hoping to get the boy's attention. He turned towards me.

"Y-yea-" I cut him off connecting my lips to his. I heard him let out a muffled noise of shock as his eyes widened. Soon, though his eyes closed as he pressed forward against me I automatically felt my eyes close as he did so. My heart continued to race and our lips stayed connected I felt my hands reach back onto the bed, my palms catching my body as my elbows bent the more Judai pressed into me. He separated from me and I opened my eyes upon release. He blinked looking at me panting slightly.

"I-I... don't... understand but I..." he started trying to explain. I shook my head from left to right.

"I don't.. quite understand it either but..." I tried as well.

"Y-Yusei... would you mind if I tried? To do... you know that again...to you...?" he asked. I felt my face instantly flush though I shook my head from left to right once more.

"N-no I don't mind." I said as I stopped shaking my head returning it to look at him. I felt my heartbeat increase again as he got closer to me his lips gently connecting to mine again. I automatically shut my eyes this time as he leaned into me. I felt my jacket beginning to fall off of my shoulders until I heard it drop with a slight thud. I leaned forward shrugging out of the sleeves as I pressed into Judai's lips. I felt my arms move in front of me as I opened my eyes I saw his closed and I removed his jacket as well.

We disconnected again as we looked at each other in silence... only this time it was different. It wasn't just silence... at least to me it felt like I knew what I had to do. I bent to my side as I removed my boots hearing them drop to the floor as I shook my feet trying to get them off. Judai turned so he was more so in the center of the bed now still looking at me. I crawled over to him as I connected my lips against his once more leaning into him with a bit more force as he fell back onto the bed. I felt myself place both of my legs on each side of his waist so I was straddling the boy as I dipped my head connecting my lips to his once more. I heard him inhale sharply as I disconnected and removed my shirt. He gasped as he looked up to me;

"Y-Yusei..." he spoke as I heard a hint of admiration in his voice. His eyes almost seemed to sparkle through their hazy exterior.

I felt my hands travel underneath his shirt as I dipped down connecting my lips to his once more. I made my way from the the lower half of his sides up to the upper half digging my thumbs into the very edges of his waist, and then his abdomen until I reached his chest I felt him gasp slightly at my touch as I licked the bottom of his lip with my tongue before taking the plunge and entering into his mouth. I heard him groan at first as I cautiously searched his mouth keeping my hands steady. He started to sit up using his arms to position himself upwards as we remained connected. I felt his tongue fight back against mine as I unintentionally moaned into his mouth. I felt a finger trail up the center of my chest from my belly button as I shivered. Every touch... whether he initiated it or I did, felt absolutely amazing. My heart continued to race as my mind was empty of all other thoughts. The only thing that I wanted was more. More of this sensation. More of this weird tingly feeling.

I felt him run the palms of his hands up and down my sides as he shifted so he was now straddling my waist as he pushed into me further, his tongue quickening its' pace in my mouth. I struggled as I let out a panicked muffle, I needed air and it wasn't exactly easy to disconnect from him at the moment. He seemed to understand as he separated gasping for air as he panted so did I. He closed his eyes as I saw him grab the bottom of his black t-shirt pulling it over his head and dropping it beside him. He lunged forward connecting his lips with mine once more as he tilted his head so he could have different angles. It was different to feel his lips brush in different ways with mine as they meshed together. I felt him brush his lips upwards as he left my lips once more. My eyes were shut once again as I felt the warmth of his lips leave mine I felt myself leaning forward. "Mmm..." I heard myself call out as if in pleasure but also in complaint that he had stopped. I slowly opened my eyes blinking slowly trying to think clearly once more. I saw his chest rise and fall as he breathed, inhaling and exhaling through his nose. I saw tiny beads of sweat dripping from his hair as I noticed little streams running down the side of his neck. It made his neck glisten as I automatically felt myself lick my lips. It was my turn to lunge towards him.

_And I did._

From that moment on everything just seemed to happen as if it were a blur. I couldn't control my actions desire and lust were running rampant in my mind. I ran my tongue against the side of his neck starting from the bottom as I quickly ran up to his jawline cleaning the sweat from his skin. I heard him gasp as he tilted his head into the air. I sucked at his skin as I went from the top to the bottom of the side of his neck as I heard him moan.

_One thing lead to the next._

Soon I had him on his back pinned on the bed. I ran my hands up and down his legs. Before I knew it I was unbuckling the belt on my pants as I stripped free from the garments. I then undid the button to his trousers as well slipping them off. No words were spoken only gasps were heard. It wasn't until I removed his boxers that words began to form... only they didn't come from his mouth they came from mine.

_His moans... were intoxicating._

I worked his thighs as he moaned. The harder I dug my thumbs into his skin the louder he moaned. I heard myself yell at him. "Ah yes Judai." I would dig my thumbs further into his skin hoping to hear more of his delectable moans and he would never disappoint as he would tilt his head up moaning loudly into the air once more I could see his face growing redder by the second. "Yes Judai... nngh." I felt myself loosing control as I increased speed rubbing faster as he continued to let the sounds escape from his mouth. "It's so satisfying! Keep going! Don't ever hold it in!" I heard myself yelling at him once more.

_We went all the way... there was no denying it. I never thought I would have... but I did..._

The night progressed and before anything could be said to stop me I had thrust myself into him. I heard him scream in agonizing pain as he gripped the sheets. His face was laying on its' side on the pillow as tears welled in his eyes. I felt immediate guilt as I stopped moving all together. Though he encouraged me to go on.

_Only this time it wasn't me who spoke words..._

I felt guilty, but I also felt great pleasure as I gently went in and out. I heard him groan or grunt underneath me. It wasn't until I increased speed that I heard him yelp once more as I froze immediately at the sudden noise.

_But he drove me... to go faster... stronger... harder._

"K-keep going." he spoke in a lustful whisper. I gently moved in once more as I felt myself increase speed once again, eventually I leaned back and then leaned forward thrusting in harder. I heard him scream beneath me.

_Only this time... his screams were of thrill instead of pain._

"Ah!" I saw his head swoop into the air as he continued to shout, his back arching. "Keep... I... don't." He grunted once more as a moan followed shortly after he gripped the bed sheets as I thrust into him again. "Yu-SEI!" he shouted louder than the last. "Don't stop! Ahh!" I heard him shout underneath me as I continued on slowing my speed. With one final thrust I heard him scream out in delight once more, louder than I ever heard him... it seemed to last for at least ten seconds as he released onto the bed sheets. I slid out from him as I released shortly after. He flopped over onto his back panting hard as I fell back onto my back beside him.

Only heavy breathing was heard. Words were not shared as we laid on the bed. I felt my eyes drift as I was fading almost falling asleep.

_I thought it was over... but he seemed to disagree. He found a second wind._

I was half out of it as Judai rolled me onto my stomach. I groaned. "What are you doing..." I asked as I was about to sleep. "Judai.. can't I just-" I gasped as I felt him brush against my rear. It wasn't until he thrust inside of me I understood why he had screamed out in pain and pleasure. I thought nothing could beat the feeling of inflicting the physical motions... but I soon learned that receiving felt just as gratifying... if not more.

_He rode me... I shouted and pleaded just as he did. And I too... screamed out his name in absolute bliss._

When he finished he shakily got up and went and closed a nearby window. He then crawled back onto the bed beside me as we slept for the night. It wasn't until morning that I woke up and realized where I was and saw the multiple messes on the bed that my face paled, recollecting what we had done the previous night. We both got dressed as we went to the market and purchased some fruit. I bid him farewell, looking from side to side warily to see if anyone was around, I then kissed him lightly on the forehead as I waved off to him biting into my apple. Granted it was a bit of an awkward farewell... yet we both felt at ease with each other as the short amount of time we spent with each other in the morning progressed. I embarked my duel runner and made it back into my time trying my best to calm my friends when I arrived.

_That night Judai and I both had agreed upon that "what happened in Venice... stayed in Venice." That one night of indulgence lust and raw passion. Every time I think back to it I feel my face turn red... and although I don't know how Judai feels about the situation I can only hope his heart beats just as fast as mine. I don't know whether it is genuine or not... but I think... I may be in love with Judai Yuki._


	19. I Was a Fool

_Based off of the song "I Was a Fool" by Tegan and Sara. No copyright infringement intended._

_**I Was a Fool**_

They say long distance relationships are difficult, hard on both parties of the relationship - However I was always determined to make it work. We both were.

However... I now simply wonder if I was a fool for love.

I would wait everyday for you to return - desperately keeping a close watch on my cellular phone hoping it would ring even if we were times apart. Anything to hear your voice - Anything to know that you were okay, any sort of reassurance - Even a text. However, they rarely came. I never wanted to bother you for I didn't want to be the one who distracted you and caused you to become hurt. Though I couldn't help but send a message to you the odd time - Then you would respond.

It isn't to say that you never messaged me, but I know the ratio was greatly uneven - Myself being the greater factor.

I've never been one for religion, but I found myself praying. Praying for your calls. I can still remember it as if it were yesterday - leaning against the kitchen counter, eyes squeezed shut as my lips moved but no words would escape internally praying in my mind that I would hear that familiar ring of my phone.

As the time grew greater, those eyes which were squeezed shut no longer remained dry.

A single phone call in a month was something cherished as I would try to keep it together speaking to you - You would always be conversing in such a carefree manner as that was always your way wasn't it?

I still wonder if I had broke down in sobs, if you would have realized how much I really was hurting. But one phone call per month was something rare, it was usually several before you did call and I would be on the other end, choking back sobs so glad to hear your voice - To know that you were still alright. A hand would shakily hold onto my phone as the other raked through my disheveled hair - trying so desperately to keep an even voice as sentences were rare to be formed in this time, but more so drawn out words forming a lengthy statement.

It would be different if I knew you were a simple businessman - I would worry still, but I know you're not in that industry. At least that's fairly safe - But you had to protect dimensions, cities and people.

Every time you did come home it was the same. You were either a: A mess, but wouldn't admit it and I ended up saving you from your mental exhaustion, b: happy to see me and embrace it, or c: which was most often - End up distraught with me and storming out of our home. You blamed me, blocked me out - All because I still couldn't understand my emotions. I beat myself up over it, wishing I could show more emotion - But I now think how could I have understood my emotions with them constantly whirring?

But I still went racing after you, phoned you, messaged - Anything I could do apologizing for my mistakes even though I sometimes didn't understand. You'd be mad, swear you wouldn't want to be with me anymore but in the end it was always somehow resolved.

I wasn't that great of a lover, I knew that. Emotions weren't my only problem - I knew I was lacking in the... physical department of intimacy as well. I lacked confidence, which also bothered you and caused you to storm out.

I felt like I couldn't do anything right.

But I still would go chasing after you - And now I think of it as begging like a dog. Grovelling like some sort of idiot.

Just how long did you think I could last?

How many times did you think I would chase after you?

Though I knew I was strong minded, strong willed - Because I did last years upon years.

I always fought with myself. I always told you I'd fight for you no matter what, even if you loved someone else at the same time. I said I didn't care, that I would always fight for you - and at first I didn't, but as time went by it did trouble me.

I always told myself the reason for your outlashes was stress from all that was weighing on your shoulders. You had, quite literally, the whole world on your shoulders and were feeling its' burden.

As time passed though and with each visit my walls eventually began to come down, my inner emotions starting to boil through as I became more and more upset with you.

Just how long did you think I could last?

Though as we fought and you left - I found myself no longer chasing. I was tired of chasing, tired of saving - All for what? Some false recognition of love? It wasn't as if I was your only option. You told me that it was different, but I found myself questioning if it really was.

'What was the point' I began to think as time grew on and on, though before I was so blinded by love that I didn't care if it was unconventional.

Yet... As I now find myself hunched over this railing which outlooks the city and Satellite I still wonder if I truly was a fool for love.

I'd smile ever so slightly as tears would roll down my cheeks, and the odd few seemed to skip my face as they simply fell to the ground below - This now being a daily adventure.

_How long did you think I could last?_

_Apparently quite some time._

_Because I still love you..._


	20. Boats and Birds

_Based off of the song "Boats and Birds" by Gregory and the Hawk. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Boats and Birds**_

How had I even been convinced to do this? To actually dance, to actually _want_ to dance. I suppose it was because it was with you.

I remember it as if it were yesterday.

Perhaps it really was yesterday.

But I still remember every step, every smile - and every sparkle.

Every little laugh, every little breath and especially that moment when our hands were intertwined and we accidentally looked into each other's eyes... and for a split moment it was as if the whole world had stopped turning as not only did our movements stop but time itself seemed to as well.

Who knew... A song would be so fitting for our first dance - And quite possibly our last.

Because in that moment, all I could hear was the faint murmurs of lyrics - and all I could see was you. Brown eyes which never blinked once, caught in a trance unable to move as we were trapped in each other's sights.

_It you'll be my star,_

_I'll be your sky..._

We were at a complete standstill for what felt like a century - Until a crash was heard.

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by._

Both our heads whipped at the same time, likely expecting something minor such as a clutzy friend - However I should have known better - We should have known better. Our life never had minor mishaps and soon you were off running into the field of battle once more - leaving myself a bit shell shocked before yelling after you and running after to help.

"Judai!"

I saw you turn, as you flung your arm out in front of me.

"Yusei go! This is my problem not yours!"

I wanted to argue, but I couldn't knowing that would only be the more detrimental to the situation at hand.

Crumbling drywall seemed to be a common occurrence to the two of us now, and miraculously you came out near unscathed once again. Things had calmed once more only your mind was working in overtime once more which lead to what I was expecting - Your departure.

"I have to protect the worlds - You know that right? You saw what happened here today."

I nodded. "I understand, I know... But still I just want to..."

"This is my problem Yusei - This is my duty not yours."

A moment of silence before I turned my head away, yourself matching.

"Judai I-" I thought for a moment I had caught some sort of ailment or had some sort of allergy I wasn't aware of as I felt my cheeks increase in temperature. A blink, however as you looked back to me with a puzzled expression;

"Hmm?"

I swallowed as I turned my head, looking to your face once more.

_Stardust... To remember you by._

"I..." I sighed before explaining; "I don't have a ring to give you, but I want to give you something... To remember me by." I saw your expression change once again as you laughed;

"Yusei! I'll always remember you! You don't need to give me anyth-"

That was where your words stopped as your eyes laid down upon what I was holding in front of you.

"Yusei... You're joking. You can't be seriously..." Your voice seemed to trail to a whisper as you finished looking back up to myself once more, this time matching eyes with eyes once again - Though the feeling wasn't the same it was more of a read to see how I was truly feeling. "Stardust Dragon...?"

Nodding my head I pressed on; "I trust you Judai, please. Please take Stardust."

"But Yusei you may need him-" Again you stopped as you finally agreed - The reluctance seeming to dissipate from your being as you nodded, accepting and took the card from my hand. "Alright Yusei. I'll take Stardust."

I shook my head, reminiscing about such things... How long had it been? I smiled as I looked down to my phone date and time greeting me back.

In all actuality it had really only been since yesterday.


	21. Still Into You

_**Still Into You**_

_Based off of the song "Still Into You" by Paramore. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Tick, Tick, Tick.**_

The mechanic sighed as his right leg shook underneath the table, pencil in hand tapping in sync with his shaking.

_Even after all this time... Really?_

_..._

"I think... We should just remain friends."

I could tell - It was almost as if his heart stopped right there and then. Did I completely blindside him? Honestly, I thought he expected it.

"But... I don't understand. Why?"

"Our relationship is... by far... Well to put it simple: Way long distance. We live in different times Judai. I think it's better if we just remain friends."

"But we can make it work, I mean sure it may be hard at first but that's what relationships are they're work!"

"Judai..."

"Yusei you can't honestly expect this to be easy! Come on we can do this please!"

"Judai no, it's too far... We live in different times."

"That's just an excuse! Think of what we could have! Don't tell me you don't feel a connection too-"

I didn't mean to, but I did - I interrupted and it was harsher than I ever meant.

"End of discussion Judai."

Another look of shock as he clammed up instantaneously, which then turned to hurt and betrayal - to soon anger as he shouted;

"Fine. Then end of friendship!"

He stormed out and I've never heard from him since.

_..._

I replay it over and over in my head almost everyday.

If I had done different would we still be in communication?

Five years.

A hand was brought up to the riding duelist's face as he squeezed his eyes shut.

_I'm such an idiot._ A common phrase for the ex-Signer as he repeated it on a daily basis.

_All because I was so afraid._

_And even still... I should be over all the butterflies... But they're still there. So I guess that really means... That I'm still into you doesn't it?_

_**Snap-**_

_That makes it to twelve now doesn't it?_ He mused before the pencil which was now snapped in half was dropped from his other hand as he shook the remaining wood chips from the fabric of his gloves with a simple flick of the wrist.


	22. Help

_**Help**_

_Based on the song: Help by Hurts, no copyright infringement is intended._

_A Yugioh 5DX Story_

I carried him, feet crunched in the white snow which had accumulated upon the ground. Looking down to the boy it wasn't as if I understood completely - But I knew he was hurting even unconscious at the moment.

_Judai... Just what are you fighting?_ I thought as I set him down upon the snowy ground, though what happened next was something I never would have expected as my eyes widened hand sinking into the ground and...

_**I fell...**_

I fell through the earth's stratosphere and though I had began falling face first I had managed to spun backside up while falling. The strange part was I could see the snow covered ground above me as chunks of the frozen water fell with me.

Images flashed around me - Mirrors which reflected different images - The sound of laughter then the sound of sobs and screams which all joined into one fumbled mess. Though the one thing I could clearly make out was his voice the one whom was above ground;

_Judai just what are you fighting?_

"Gotcha!"

"Judai!"

More laughter after the shouts which only turned into sobs.

Though the sobs turned once more into laughter and then a smile was clearly seen;

"Don't tell me you're going to give up after coming all this way Yusei!"

_What he told me while battling Paradox?_

A bright light as I finally landed though it was hard it never hurt and snow burst into the air around me upon my landing - Though as I sat up some turned to white feathers as if a thousand pillows had been waiting for my landing.

_Where... Am I? This still... Isn't the surface is it?_

I blew a puff of air from my mouth as I saw it appear before me, fingers automatically trying to catch the fog as they mingled with the air.

More sobs.

But why?

_Judai just who are you fighting?_

Another smile which was visible though the image soon cracked, glass falling in front of myself as I picked up a shard - Though what was shocking was unlike the clean shard I expected to handle blood had run down it's transparent fixture.

I tried to stand and walk though I found myself trudging through feathers - A substance which shouldn't be heavy was and for some reason was preventing me from going any further as I fell to my knees looking around the brightly light scene.

Feathers continued to fall, snowflakes as well.

_Perhaps if I..._

I began to move feathers and snow alike to the side as another mirror was revealed.

_A hidden mirror?_

Tears. I saw them for the first time the source of the sobs upon which was a duelist on the other side though one whom looked as if he was his twin stood beside the duelist whom sat on the ground tears running down his covered face as he continued to sob.

_Judai?_

"Judai!" I yelled as I began to pound against the glass.

This seemed to get his head to raise, though the one who could be his twin knelt down as he seemed to try and... protect the duelist?

"Judai! Judai it's Yusei! Judai it's alright I'll get you out of there!" I shouted pounding against glass once more. My knees slipped as I fell to lay flat against the glass. "Judai!" I shouted once more louder than the last. His head however snapped as up as he looked around and stood;

"Yusei! Yusei!" He shouted back frantically looking around.

"Judai I'm up here! Look up! Judai!"

However it was to no avail as he kept shouting;

"Yusei! Yusei!"

"Judai!"

He ran... I could see him run and he simply kept running in my field of vision as if the room had no end.

"Judai!" One final shout before I gasped shooting up from the confinements of the sofa which I laid on.

_A dream...?_

Though as I removed the right glove from my hand and cracked my knuckles I had the odd feeling that I should touch my face upon which when I did I felt a damp trail upon my cheek.

_Tears?_

Was Judai in some kind of great danger that my dream was trying to foresee? Was I needed?

I blinked as I looked down to my hands;

_Judai... Just who are you fighting?_


	23. Summertime Sadness

_**Summertime Sadness**_

_**Based off the song "Summertime Sadness" by Lana Del Rey (The original song not the remix) No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**A Yu-Gi-Oh 5DX Story - Yusei Fudo x Judai Yuki one shot (Starshipping)**_

It was a windy autumn day as the duelist's navy jacket flapped in the wind, so such did the leaves which had fallen from the trees dance in the wind as well.

Helmet was removed from his head as outlandish black spikes highlighted with yellow streaks popped out from beneath the encasement. Blinking, cobalt eyes looked off into the distance as the man tossed the crimson colored helmet to the side the material object bouncing against cement as little to the riding duelist's knowledge it rolled behind himself, stopping as it hit his matching red D-Wheel.

Normally, he wasn't one to ever take a trip to a place with such a serene environment - Such a rustic look. Though... This was different for he knew this was one of the places where _he _would have gone. It was just so very... _him_.

Memories soon flashed back throughout the mechanic's mind as a hand which clenched into a fist was raised to rest at his chest, eyes clenching shut as he bit the bottom of his lips.

A gasp as the memories kept coming and the man found it hard to breathe.

Soon he found himself hunched over the metal railing which was a safety barrier for cars, eyes wide as the memories continued to flash.

The most common was riding on his D-Wheel with _him_... How everywhere they went, he knew _he_ was terrified, yet it was the gentle squeeze around his waist that made the mechanic feel at home. It was that squeeze that made him know that _he_ trusted him with his life and that _he_ would always be willing to go on that ninety nine mile per hour drive.

_What did I do wrong? _The common question which tread through the riding duelist's mind as the flashbacks played numerous times throughout his head.

Yes, this wasn't the first time - Nor would it be the last.

The fist which was held at his chest soon unbound turning to a hand once more as it clasped his mouth an audible sharp inhale as the duelist held onto the rail with his left.

Fingers dug into his mouth as more memories poured in but they soon mixed with old and those of not just _him_ but others as well.

How _his_ eyes sparkled when _he_ smiled so brightly.

How _his_ voice sounded.

How _he _laughed.

How no matter the situation _he_ always kept positive. _His_ optimism was incredible and all of which _he_ said would strike such a cord within the mechanic.

A twinge of the stomach as older memories - Ones of previous loves flew through his mind.

The thoughts of explosions and pure destruction. The thoughts of a fatherly spirit which he had the pleasure of meeting and a picture frame of which was found later with a cheery woman whom held an infant.

The thoughts of a blue haired man who's intelligence was second to none - Whom they shared such similar interests it was almost as if it were a fated meeting.

The thoughts of an old teammate whom too - Like _you_ had succumb to the self infliction of expiration.

However the worst memory soon came once more as it was shown through only the mechanic's imagination and not based of facts.

How he could so clearly see it. Eyes of brown which would stare out of the windshield of a red suburban car as hands would grasp the steering wheel - _Those_ eyes which use to sparkle filled with dread, filled with sorrow - But yet focus as speed increased on the speedometer. How the spirits of old whom followed _you_ daily would likely be sorrowful and still an odd argument of how _you_ should reconsider. But it didn't matter for they knew by that point there was no compromise. There was no stopping _you._

The moment the car flew into the air over the cliff that was the moment of fear the moment of regret and the moment _your_ stomach would be in the pit of _your _throat. Yet at the very same time that was the ultimate moment of _your_ felicity.

The moment metal collided with rock facing.

The moment the horrendous crunch was heard and the moment doors were opened by the jaws of life as _your_ body fell out of the driver's side door. There was no need for second opinions either it was obvious _you_ were gone the peaceful look said it all.

That... That was the worst memory. But it wasn't even the false facade that was the worst it was the facts of that memory which made it worse.

How the next day it was front page news on every newsstand the picture of the car which was so mangled beyond belief it was a wonder how they even got the door open with the front mashed into the back.

How Ushio knocked on my door and the unfortunate news was delivered to me for he knew I knew _you _best, and how shock struck my body within split seconds for I had simply skimmed the article thinking; _'How unfortunate.'_ But then it became a reality.

That was the memory.

That was the one which always hit the man the hardest. Yet today, in this setting and in this light it hit harder than it ever had as reality came crashing down for this spot. This rural spot was so similar to where _you _could have gone that it may very well be _the spot_.

Today... Today he fell to his knees.

Today hands which always clenched into fists and teeth which always bit into lips to try and stop the pain ceased.

Hands which always clenched and hands whom were always covered by fabric of gloves felt the need to be freed as the riding duelist slipped the fabric off and laid each glove on a leg. Looking down to flesh as eyes trembled it didn't take long before the flesh of hands met flesh of the duelist's face and tears were shed.

Tears which were held in for so long. Tears of weeks which were released and rolled down the mechanic's cheeks as he simply kept his head down peering every so often between the cracks of his fingers to the blurred brown fabric of his gloves beneath.

Words which left his mouth in the middle of chokes;

_**"Why is it that everyone I love dies?" **_


End file.
